Free Lex from Ric the Jerk
by Ayshen
Summary: Alexis never expected to walk in on her daughter and husband having sex...and she also never expected to fall for Jason Morgan...EPILOGUE UP...NOW COMPLTE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been spoiler free for a month, but was informed this may contain a possible spumor, so just a warning. Um, well I hate Ric…and I think Alexis has so many other options out there…this first chapter will only have a tease of one of them. Hope you like…oh and if in any way shape or form you like Rexis, I don't suggest you read.**

She didn't mean for it to happen. A mixture of sadness, loneliness and pain mixed with a pitcher of margaritas just spelled disaster. She stumbled into the house at two in the morning thankful that her mother was out of town. She never expected to walk in to see Ric in a towel coming from the kitchen. The beads of water clung to his muscular body in the moonlight, and she couldn't help but wonder how warm his body would feel next to hers.

He didn't know she would be home that night. Her misguided attempts at winning back Jason had led her to keep herself occupied in other ways. When he heard the door unlock he walked out and saw her stumble through the entry way. He could tell she had been drinking. She was still undeniably gorgeous, and he couldn't help but notice the way her black halter clung to her breasts and exposed her taut stomach. His relationship with Alexis had been strained, their marriage constantly in limbo because of her problem with his relationship with Sonny…This compounded with the late hours Alexis had been working, and preoccupation with her newfound daughter had left little love for him. Maybe that was why his body was responding to the beauty in front of him.

She stumbled in the doorway and began to apologize profusely for coming in so late. He smiled at the way she explained herself with her hands; another trait of Alexis' that seemed to be in the DNA. He nodded, smiled and said goodnight; told himself to go upstairs to his bed. So he did he turned around to leave and then she slipped. He caught her in his arms as they tumbled atop each other on the couch. She pulled away fast and red faced; he apologized standing up first; the towel dropping to the floor.

She couldn't help the way her eyes were drawn to his naked form as he blushed a deep crimson and pulled the towel on. Her eyes glazed over with the familiar look of desire, and he couldn't help wanting to touch her…but he smiled and walked upstairs as if nothing had ever happened.

She got up her breath a little short, but she knew she had to make it into the bedroom. She didn't know why her mind kept flashing to Ric; she hated him…Well Jason hated him, and that was enough. Jason was the love of her life, but why did she want to throw all that resolve into the wind. She didn't notice the coffee table when she turned and the next thing she knew she was on the floor and so was the lamp.

He had just pulled his pajama pants on when he heard the crash and instinctively ran down towards the crash, he saw her looking upset standing over the shattered lamp. She began to apologize and then to cry which turns into sobs that wracked her little body. He didn't know what caused him to pull her into his arms, or to start to soothe her and rub her back. He began to place kisses on her crown of chocolate hair holding her lithe body against his bare chest. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that the kisses turned into something other than comfort. But when she looked up her puddle filled brown eyes at him he couldn't help but licking his lips and moving towards hers. His lips were tentative at first, barely grazing hers, almost like a whisper in her mouth.

She didn't know why she started crying, but suddenly looking at that shattered lamp paralleled with how she was feeling about her life. When Ric came she was a mess, and it felt good for him to just take control and take her into his arms. She felt soothed by his words and the kisses atop her head. It felt good to be held again. That was it at first until she noticed the warmth of his bare skin against hers, the rise and fall as his hands stroked down her bare back. It was then it turned into something else, and when he moved his lips onto hers she didn't turn him away.

The sensation drove him crazy, her lips, her tongue, the way her little hands felt upon his chest, and then wrapped in his hair. He wanted her he wanted the electric feeling of a woman's skin upon his. He wound his hand in her tresses and pulled her head back to look into her eyes. They burned with the same desire that was in his. He went back to kissing her; his hands playing with the end of her blouse. In an instant her legs were wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the couch. He lie atop her and kissed her, stroked her face. His hand played with the button on her jeans as he looked to her for confirmation. She bit her lip before she placed her hand over his and opened the button for him. He slowly slid the jeans over her beautiful thighs and when he finally got them off he began to kiss her foot, and slowly work his way up her leg.

She moaned at the feel of his lips burning the skin on her legs. The sensations radiating through her were causing an inferno. She couldn't get enough, and she knew she had to have him. So she pulled herself up sitting in front of him and slowly slid his pajama pants off his body until he stood nude in front of her. He quickly returned the favor and pulled the top over her head. She couldn't help but love the way his eyes worshipped her body.

If he though he had lust in his heart before it was nothing to when she stood nude before him. It was at that moment he could no longer control himself as he kissed her hungrily and then consummated their union. It was surprisingly loving and gentle, and yet animalistic. Her nails tore at his back as he kissed her neck roughly, and they cried out in passion over and over.

Carly didn't want to be there, but she had saw Sam getting plastered at Jakes and promised Jason she would watch out for her. She knew her bedroom was in the back, and so she walked towards that area hoping to avoid the Davis-Lansing's. She noticed the only light on was coming from the living room and she snuck to the glass doors to peak in. What she never expected was the show she received from the couple on the couch. Thank God for camera phones.

Alexis Davis was tired…tired of being DA, tired of arguing with Ric, tired of worrying all the time. Her conference out of town was cut short by the news of Justus Ward. She walked into the station and rubbed her temples. She knew that Jason Morgan was sitting in the interrogation room waiting. She had come to dread these meetings more than usual. Her newfound daughter was in love with the blue eyed mobster and no matter what she did she couldn't change that fact.

He hated this room, hated that the stupid PCPD brought him in for Justus's murder when they could have been looking for the real murderer. Plus he knew that this meant another joyous visit with the DA…Alexis Davis had been a thorn in his side for a long time. He had given up Sam, and seeing Alexis just tore the band aid off of a fresh wound every time.

She greeted Jason, and of course he stonewalled. She was just too tired of this and was about to let him go when Carly came screeching in.

When Richie had informed her that Jason was in custody for questioning of Justus Ward's murder she made a bee-line for the PCPD. Officer Rodriguez tried to stop her from entering the interrogation room, but she pushed him out of the way and interrupted the duo.

Jason cringed when he heard Carly's voice, and expected her usual ranting about something or another. But then he heard Sam's name, and Ric's…and his whole world turned upside down.

When Carly came bursting in she was sure the woman was going to go off on her again about questioning Jason, and then she heard her daughter's name, followed by her husband. She couldn't believe the thing Carly said afterwards. But then she popped out a cell phone and when Alexis saw Jason look at the screen she knew he whole world had just turned upside down.

He couldn't help the twisted grimace that grew onto his face. It couldn't…it just…but there it was as plain as day. Modern technology was a strange thing that could bite you in the ass…but there in the moonlight the love of his life was making love to her mother's husband…and in a cruel twist of fate he remembered that the past has a way of rearing its ugly head.

Her head hurt, she felt the room spin. She knew she should have never trusted him…the way he came to her was so wrong…out of spite to hurt he father of her child. She had fallen for him, thought for once she could be happy…and he had hurt her again…First Reese Marshall…that one had hurt, but she found it in her heart to forgive him. This time it hurt in the depths of her soul…her daughter…her daughter…her first born…and her husband.

Carly distanced herself from the situation as she watched the two people in the room fall apart. Jason stood there stone faced, a look of desperation written in his blue eyes. She hated Alexis, but she would never wish this on her…she knew how this type of thing could tear a family apart, and she could see the anguish written on Alexis' face.

Alexis turned to Jason shaking like a leaf, "I am going home" she told him brown eye matching blue.

"And I'm going with you" he said taking her arm and leading her out.

Carly stood there, not as happy as she thought it might feel to break up two couples she despised. Instead she thought she would go home and cuddle with her boys.

They lie in their post coital afterglow. Her hair splayed on his chest as he ran his fingers through it. No regrets tonight…no regrets tonight…

After they made love she lie on him listening to his heartbeat…she couldn't help feeling wrong, but a part of her just wanted this night, just needed this…as wrong as it was.

They approached the lake house in the still of the night and she noticed the living room light glowing from the picture window. She hopped out of the car and practically ran towards the house; Jason having to jog to catch up to her. When she came to the porch she pulled out her key, her hand shaking like a leaf. He raised his bronzed one to steady her and she slid it in.

They both heard the click of the key and jumped up in anticipation. It was two late as the two people neither wanted to see entered the scene of the crime.

She yelled first, yelled at him to get out, waving her arms wildly. She looked to her daughter, deep in her daughter's eyes, and Sam began to cry. She couldn't help not be as mad at the girl…maybe it was motherly instinct or the fact that this wasn't the first time her husband had strayed. She yelled at him to get out and he was surprisingly calm walking upstairs to grab clothes. She didn't ask him questions, she didn't want to know…she simply told him to get out and the divorce papers would be drawn.

Jason looked at her, and that hurt her more than her mother. She couldn't help the tears…she wished at that moment she could take it back…but now here she was, and her life would never be the same…Jason sighed and asked her to pack. She wondered why and when she came out with a bag he gave her the keys to his car and told her to go…far away for awhile…because she had torn out two people's hearts tonight.

Ric had to walk past Jason who gave him a steely gaze. He matched the look and walked out his pride still intact.

Alexis came down wearing a pair of silk pajamas and quickly apologized for the situation. He didn't know why she did, but he guessed it was because she didn't know what else to say. He was about to excuse himself to go and call Richie to pick him up. After he turned he saw her reflection in the mirror and the sobs that started to wrack her body. He had hated her before tonight, but would not leave her in this much pain. He took her into his arms and let her cry. Carried her to the couch and let her mourn everything she had lost tonight.

She felt his arms around her and she didn't stop them…she needed them…and when he held her tightly she wrapped herself in his warmth.

When dawn broke he left her sleeping and placed an afghan over her frame. He left the house never planning on mentioning this again…but sometimes you have no choice.

**A/N: Sorry if there are any Jasam fans, or Rexis fans…but I am all about freeing Lex! Let's just say this isn't the end of JasLexis. Hope you liked, your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't paying attention to much the first weeks after; simply trying not to focus on the pain of truly losing Sam, but when the newspaper arrived at his doorstep he couldn't help to notice the headline that read in bold print, **"Alexis Davis Resigns as DA"**. It carried a picture of her and Ric in happier times, a bright smile adorned her face. He ran a finger over it and felt bad, because he knew that there was another person who was as heartbroken as he was.

The morning after she awoke on the couch covered with a throw. She didn't even notice when he left, but she never thought she would be so thankful that Jason Morgan was there that night. It wasn't the loss of Ric that had ripped out her heart, but the loss of her daughter all over again that caused her to feel a sharp pain in the depths of her soul.

He didn't know why he was at her door, but when he saw Manny lurking around her knew that she had to be warned. He didn't know why it was that he needed to protect her now. He had never seen her break and when she fell apart right in his arms he couldn't help but see the human being he was sure wasn't there. They had a tumultuous past filled with memories good and bad. He had hated her on principle for awhile strictly based on his two best friends pasts with her…he never allowed himself to see her side. Maybe his seeing her in pain and human had softened his resolve. He couldn't help but want to tell her that everything was going to be alright…but he couldn't promise her something that may never come. So here he stood poised at her door.

She never expected to see his face at the front door, and yet it caused some comfort to her. She smiled when Kristina ran to greet him, and shared in his pain when she asked where her big sister was. It was hard to watch Jason try to explain that Sam was on a little trip, but she could see the pain in his eyes as it matched her own.

She was surprised when Kristina asked him to stay for lunch, but even more taken aback that he did. It was awkward at first, but Jason seemed to make things easier. His quiet strength helped to calm her jilted nerves. He even offered to feed Molly when Kristina spilled lemonade all over herself. When she came down she saw a tenderness she had only heard that Jason Morgan held.

He saw the tears in her eye when Kristina once again asked about Sam. He could tell that he wasn't the only one missing her. He had heard from Sam a couple of times. Messages on the machine, crying and begging for forgiveness…begging him not to hate her…he didn't…he didn't know how to hate her…the truth was he had brought this upon them. He had turned away from her and really she was allowed to be with anyone she wanted. She wasn't betraying him…she had actually betrayed someone he didn't even know he liked, but it cup him just as deep as it had cut Alexis. After Kristina left with Viola he felt compelled to tell her about Manny. He watched as she dropped her beautiful face into her hands and rubbed them through her hair. He wondered if this is what she was feeling when Luis Alcazar murdered her sister, and then threatened Kristina's life. That was partly his fault, blinded by love for Courtney he didn't handle the business and Alcazar was left to torture everyone around him…not this time…he wouldn't let it touch her this time.

He told her about Manny, and she sighed, but he promised her no harm would come to them…and maybe it was her wanting to believe it, but she could feel it radiating from him…he would keep her safe. Every rational thought told her to stay away from mobsters, but truth was she didn't want to turn away…she wanted to bask in the safe feeling that Jason Morgan radiated from his beautiful blue eyes.

They sat quietly for a long time before he brought up the phone message. He remembered it crystal clear when he let the machine pick up because he knew it was her. First she cried and begged him to take her back, but then it shifted; she began to ask him to please tell Alexis sorry, and then she mentioned Kristina's name and she completely lost it, blubbering on…it took all the strength in his bones to not run and pick the phone up and tell her that he would make it all okay…he was tired of forgiving, he was tired of making things okay. But when he told her of the call, he saw a light shine, and yet break in her eyes…and then he saw her try to hold back…she bit her lip, but that couldn't stop the tears from coming. It was at that moment he went on instinct and brought her into his body. He rubbed her back and all thoughts of giving up went away; and he promised her that he would make it okay. He took his thumbs and wiped the tears away from her breathtaking toffee colored eyes. It was at that moment a feeling of tenderness took over and he brushed his lips across her forehead and brought her once again to his chest. He would not let her down.

She felt his lips, and the gentleness reminded her of a butterflies wings fluttering about. She melted into his arms, and didn't disconnect until she felt the familiar click of the door lock. When she saw Ric walk in she rose from the couch and got in defense mode. She couldn't say that she had ever liked a man to take so much control and protect her, but when Jason stood beside her and looked at Ric with that icy steel glare she felt safe. Ric couldn't hurt her anymore…she wasn't even sure when the line had been blurred between them…When she gave up on their so called love…she knew what she was to Ric: a pawn in his game to best Sonny. What better than to have of Sonny's than his ex lover, ex best friend, ex lawyer, mother of his first born?

He noticed the way she asked him to leave, way too nicely and with her eyes downcast. He continued to stare the other man down…he didn't care who Ric thought he was, but he was not going to let him come here and keep ruining people's lives. When Ric tried to approach Alexis he saw her cringe, and Jason pulled her behind him and stood chest to chest with Ric. Ric began to spout his filth and Jason swore he would have ripped off his head if Alexis wouldn't have put a calming hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes and asked him not to. Ric went off with his temper tantrum and began to yell at them about having an affair. Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes and walked out just hoping she could wish him away.

Once Alexis was out of earshot Jason yanked him by the arm and pulled him towards the door, "leave Ric now" he said and finally something snapped, "tell Alexis she will be hearing from my custody attorney" he said angrily before slamming the door. Jason whipped out his cell phone and called a specific number. By the time Alexis came back out the locksmith's were on there way, and a guard was posted at her door. She apologized for Ric's behavior and Jason shrugged and smiled a sad smile.

When they came to the door they said their goodbyes, and before he walked out Alexis muttered two words, "thank you" to which he simply nodded. She couldn't explain the feeling when he left, and how much she wanted him to stay. Ric had once commented that she was drawn to powerful men…maybe it was true…maybe it was the calm power that Jason exuded that was drawing her to him…or the blue eyes that held so many emotions from a man the doctors said could carry none. Whatever it was…she didn't know what to do with it.

He left, and yet a part of him was crying out for her to ask him not to. But he left and she smiled; he had never noticed her beauty before and yet in the past weeks it had become like a revelation to him. Her face had a regal quality about it, and her wide warm brown eyes could capture your soul if you let them. Or maybe it was the way the whole world saw her neurotic and controlling, and yet a moment alone with her and her children and you began to notice a quiet vulnerability…he didn't know what it was, and he didn't know what to do with it.

He purposely stayed away hoping that these feelings would go away…and yet each night when he closed his eyes he wondered how she was doing…how the girl's were…he made sure to keep tabs on Ric and make sure he wasn't giving them any trouble. He had moved into Sonny's house which was fine with Jason…good riddance to both of them was all he could think.

She hadn't seen Jason in two weeks…surprisingly considering how many times she strolled on into Kelly's…just hoping to run into him. She had rented out an office space at the Metro Court to start her own practice. Quite surprisingly Jax called her up to tell her that Carly thought it was a good idea. Alexis smiled; wondering if Carly wasn't attempting to make amends for her own indiscretions with her mother's husband. Alexis decided not to care and she jumped on the offer. She needed something to take her mind off of Ric, Sam, and a certain blue eyed mob king pin that for some reason she couldn't get out of her head.

He went to Puerto Rico for a week, part business; part just him wanting to get away from it all. Jason was always expected to be the strong one, the one to put it all back together, but right now he just needed a break from it all. He hoped this would help his increasing thoughts about a certain lawyer with the infectious smile…and yet at the same time he didn't want them to go away.

Everything seemed to be going right until the morning she got the papers from the court about the divorce. It seemed Ric was making a big stink about custody; even though she had promised him they would work out a schedule for Molly…even if he was the biggest jerk on the planet she would never keep his daughter away from him. She sighed and thought about throwing something against the wall; as she looked around her office she decided none of them were worth breaking over Ric. So she walked out and planned to give him a piece of her mind.

He walked into the Metro Court looking for Carly; until a woman quite literally fell into his arms. He held her inhaling the scent of her hair, liking the way her cool skin felt against his, and then she shifted her eyes to his revelation she wasn't a stranger.

She should have been looking where she was going, but her anger mixed with a new pair of heels proved to be a disaster waiting to happen. At first she was mortified to practically fall into someone's arms, but then when she felt the stranger's strong arms steady her she kind of melted in the embrace enjoying the smell of his skin. When she looked up to see her rescuer she was astonished to see a familiar pair of blue eyes.

He smiled softly at her as she drew back flustered and apologized, rambling on about Ric and divorce and he saw the anger, hurt and sadness run across her face. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder and asked her if she didn't want to grab a bite to eat and talk about it. She didn't even think before she responded and maybe that was why she agreed to lunch.

That was how it started; over coffee, becoming friends. She didn't know what it was about Jason Morgan that suddenly made her feel like a giddy schoolgirl when they were together…and maybe it was wrong I mean is Carly's best friend, Sonny's life long comrade, her daughter's ex fiancée, but for once she didn't want to think about what was right.

He watched the way she was…walking through the door of Kelly's in jeans and a light sweater. He had come to enjoy these meetings almost too much…he wondered if maybe he was getting in over his head. His best friend hated her, his self proclaimed brother sired one of her children, and her daughter was the woman he thought he would spend the rest of his life with…and yet when she smiled at him and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, he found that none of that even mattered anymore.

It was after dinner one night that he walked her to her door, and instead of putting the key in the lock she turned to him and embraced him pulling his warm body close to hers. She didn't know why it was an impulse to do…but it felt right having him so close to her.

She hugged him, tightly…and everything in his body screamed at him to run away, or to kiss her with a reckless abandon. At that moment she made the decision for them…

**A/N: I know I left you with a cliffhanger, but that is just anticipation for next chapter! So, it is short, and moving at snail's pace, but I really think I like it better like that. Anyway thank you so much all my reviewers, I appreciate every single one of them-you all are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't know why she grabbed him…she didn't do things like that but it seemed as if lately she was just feeling all out of the norm. Once she was in his arms she decided on impulse that she never wanted to leave. Maybe it was the way he held her, or the way he smelled, or the way for once in the past four years she felt safe again. So she pulled back and her brown eyes matched his blue ones and she decided…she decided that she was throwing caution to the wind.

He felt her next to him, her body feeling at home in his arms, and then she looked at him…her honey colored eyes radiated something…warmth, desire, passion, he wanted to kiss her, but before he made the choice he felt her pull back.

She pulled back from him to where they were no longer touching…she saw something in his blue eyes…regret, want, need, anticipation. That is when she placed her hands on his face…on his beautiful cheeks and she smiled. He turned inward and kissed her wrist before looking back at her. She tilted her head slightly moving in, and she saw him lick his lips and suck in his breath.

He felt her hands on his cheeks and he did what felt most natural and turned in to kiss the smooth skin of her wrist…her smell intoxicated him and as he turned back he noticed the familiar tilting of her head. It was then his tongue darted from his mouth onto his dry lips and he sucked in an air in anticipation.

She brought her face closer to his and soon they were breathing the same air; it was at the last moment she almost pulled back, but her mind was no longer in control as her mouth crashed upon his.

He felt her hesitate a little and for a second he thought she might pull away. But then he felt her lips hit his, her soft velvet lips against his. It was only moments until they tongues met tentative at first and then openly exploring. He instinctively pulled her closer wanting to feel her skin against his; his left hand then found itself winding in her beautiful caramel colored locks while his right hand made circles along her back. He couldn't get enough, he wanted to taste her and so he pulled her head back.

She felt his lips start to dance with hers and then she felt him pull her closer. He was quite intoxicating this close and she reveled in his smell. She couldn't help but love the way her body felt pressed against his muscular chest. The kiss intensified and she felt him wind his hand in her hair and pull her head back leaving her neck exposed. He began his assault on the column of her throat and she felt the moan caught in her chest. She couldn't get enough of him as she wound both her fists into his short blonde mane.

He felt her stiffen when he began to suckle on her throat. He loved the way she arched her back to meet him and wound her hands tightly in his hair. He couldn't explain the want he felt for her, but it was like nothing he had experienced…and for once in his life Jason Morgan let himself lose control.

She pulled away from the kiss first breathless, and looked into his eyes. She bit her lip looking at the way he was studying her intensely. There was a fire connecting them, a fire that scared her, but that she wanted to touch. He took a step closer and she was on her way to jumping in the flames when she heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking.

He wanted her, he couldn't help it, didn't care if it was wrong…he saw her pull her lip between her teeth, and he knew…knew she wanted him too. He took a step closer and she didn't flinch; simply matched his gaze as if daring him to come closer. And then the door opened and her head snapped around.

"Mommy" is the only word that needed to be uttered to break the connection. Kristina jumped into her arms and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at her daughter…her beautiful daughter…always a lovely sight to see; just less than perfect timing.

He was disappointed at first until he saw Kristina's little face smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile seeing the two together, and he wondered how he had missed that side of Alexis Davis before. How can you run into someone everyday and never really know them? Then Kristina looked his way and bestowed her mother's smile unto him and he took her into his arms and listened to her chatter about her day. Before he knew it he was agreeing to dinner.

She watched Kristina talk him into dinner, and she was thankful she did…she would have never asked him, and yet she wanted him to stay more than anything. They sat at dinner and talked like this was normal…she knew it wasn't…but she couldn't help but feel it was the closest she had come in a long time.

After dinner he was going to excuse himself to leave, but he found himself watching a video on the couch with Kristina while Alexis bathed and put Molly down. Halfway through the video Kristina laid her sleepy head on his lap and yawned. Before he knew it she was sleeping and he was playing with her long brown hair.

She watched him for a couple long moments before she announced her arrival. She watched him play with Kristina's hair and she wondered how she had never really noticed the tenderness that came from Jason Morgan's hands. How can you live in the same town with someone, bear a child from their best friend, be their fiancées mother and still never really meet them?

He heard her clear her throat and he smiled as he turned to her. He found himself doing more of that lately, smiling.

She saw the smile first and then the sparkling eyes and she cast her eyes downcast. It had been so long since someone had looked at her the way and it seemed to bring a crimson blush every single time.

He noticed the color come into her face, and instead of embarrass her he picked up Kristina into his arms and asked her where she should go. She sputtered at first and regained composure as she led him to Kristina's room. They ignored the closed door that was Sam's and just focused on the light ahead. When she opened the door he saw the room adorned in lavender's and pinks perfectly suited for a five year old. He laid her in her bed as Alexis drew back the covers. They both were in kneeling position on either side of the bed leaning towards the middle covering Kristina in her sheet. At the end they both looked up and eyes met.

She saw him gazing into her eyes, and completely forgot where they were. She allowed herself to get lost in his eyes and she felt him move closer to her.

He was surprised she didn't pull back, but he kissed her gently as if he was whispering a deep dark secret onto her lips. He felt her lose her breath and he lost his. When they parted he placed a palm on her cheek and got up. She stood with him and he held her hand and led her back down the hallway to the front door.

She was nervous and excited after the kiss…when he took her hand, but as he led her out into the family room she was confused….but then he brought them to the front door.

He told her he was leaving and he noticed a pang of hurt in her eyes. So he brought her face into his hands and steadied her gaze with his and whispered, "I want to…just not like this", grazed his lips across her cheek and walked out the door.

Alexis watched him walk away to his car…and she held her hand to her cheek…She couldn't describe the obvious longing that occurred every time he left…but he was right…she didn't want to like this.

He got home feeling light and when Richie opened the door he noticed Liz sitting on his couch. They said their pleasantries before she gave him the reason she was there…asking for help with Lucky.

Liz noticed the difference when talking to him…their friendship had been newly resurrected, but she liked to think she had some inclination on who Jason Morgan was. She had saw him struggle with his breakup with Sam and her subsequent betrayal…but in the last weeks there seemed to be something different about him….he was lighter, happier and she hoped that whatever he was doing he kept up.

He went to bed that night…and for the first time in months he had not one single bad dream.

She lay still that night and pulled her pillow closer willing herself to feel the hard planes of his chest next to her body.

Three breakfasts, two lunches later…

He knew there was a problem when he saw Lucky staggering across the docks shooting at the perp…he didn't know what else to do but shoot the man before the man killed Liz's husband. He never expected Lucky to shoot back at him or for Officer Rodriguez to see it all. When he felt the familiar feeling of the cuffs being slapped around his wrists he just hung his head.

She wasn't even supposed to be there…it was her day off…and then she heard about the shooting at the docks and then she saw him being brought in. She couldn't help the anger, the fear and yet the relief that he was okay that shot through her body.

He could tell she was pissed, and yet there was an underlying softness in the way she looked at him. He wanted to talk to her, to explain, but Mac dragged him and he watched her storm out.

It took merely thirty minutes for him to explain everything to Mac, and in the end the police commissioner was more understanding than Jason would have thought. Once he was released he ran to where he knew she would be.

She was upset, hurt, scared…she had been able to block out that he was a mobster, but this…this she couldn't just be oblivious to…so she picked up the vase and dropped it trying to alleviate some frustration.

He heard the glass break as he burst through her office door. She looked at him and started to yell, he started to yell back.

She yelled at him, got right in his face and told him how he scared her, yelled at the top of his lungs and pounded on her chest.

He felt her fists on his chest and he grabbed her arms, and looked at her. Apologized, tried to get her to listen.

She didn't notice when he had grabbed her or when the yelling had turned into low utterances, apologies, explanations, and then his lips on hers.

He couldn't explain how much he wanted to kiss her; to take all the frustration and aggression out onto her lips.

Alexis felt herself letting go as he ravaged her mouth, and then she felt the buttons of her suit coming apart, and she didn't stop it…instead she grabbed the navy shirt and pulled it over his head wanting to feel the bare skin of his chest.

Jason couldn't stop the fingers from stripping open the buttons revealing her black lace camisole. He couldn't resist sliding his hand over her taut belly as he kissed her face. He pulled her hands off of his chest and raised them above her head and pushed her against the wall as he continued to kiss the sides of her face.

They were steadily falling into a hot pit of fire…

"WHAT the hell is going on here" came from the doorway from an all too familiar voice.

**A/N: I know, I know…another cliffhanger, but how else am I going to keep you anticipating the next chapter…Okay I promise just for that I will have it up soon. Thanks to everyone for the reads and reviews. I hope you continue to love this story as much as I am loving writing it-who knew I would love JasLexis so much? Special thanks for all you who have left feedback, you make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

He heard the voice and he swore under his breath…but he didn't jump away from her. Instead he gazed into her eyes and slowly eased his body off of hers. He saw her blush and get flustered as she began to re button her jacket as he slowly turned around. He didn't even look at him at first just grabbed his shirt and held it in his hands.

His voice…the instant mood killer…one minute Jason was placing scalding kisses over the column of her throat and now he was here looking at them in multiple stages of undress. She supposed she would have been worse off if Jason wouldn't have looked at her blue eyes blazing and made her feel like everything was going to be alright. He then turned around shielding her from the prying eyes of their voyeur.

Jason licked his lips and pulled on his t-shirt. "Sonny" is the only word her uttered. And then the man they both once called their best friend started ranting on them. Jason stayed in front of Lex his arm protectively draped around his back over her torso. He listened to Sonny's tirade and didn't let himself get emotionally involved until Sonny had the audacity to ask if screwing Alexis was payback for Emily…at that moment Jason snapped and looked at him with an icy glare and explained how sorry he would be if he didn't shut up.

She watched them argue…the man she once loved verbally attacking the man who was steady becoming a very important part of her life. Once Sonny started talking like he was a deciding factor in their relationship she tuned him out…but there seemed to be something off about him…she didn't know what it was but she became worried when she saw his hand tremble. Then he turned to her and asked in that little boy voice she knew so well, "do you really hate me this much?"

Sonny looked at Alexis and spoke…Jason felt a tremor shoot through his body and he spoke for Alexis…tried to explain things…but Sonny just stared at her like their eyes were locked in a connection. When he turned back to look at Alexis he noticed that she was also staring at him…and Jason felt like the odd man in the room. Sonny noticed Jason staring at her, and it was like he snapped out of the trance and puffed his chest once more and left.

Jason turned to her and she sighed. There was something different as he saw the tears in her eyes. He couldn't quite explain the feeling that came about…jealousy? He wasn't sure, but he knew that seeing her and Sonny caught in a moment didn't sit well.

She smiled at him…and she felt like crying…how was it that four years later Sonny still got to her? She pushed it to the back of her head and turned to Jason hoping he would console her…but when she turned to him he met her with a gaze he had used before in the interrogation room…detached.

He needed to get out…needed fresh air. So he said a quick goodbye and practically ran out. When he made it to the docks he stared out into the water for a long while until he heard a familiar voice. There Liz was a smile adorning her face. Usually he wasn't much of a talker, but somehow the words just came spilling out…he talked of Sam…but mostly he talked of her…he told Liz how it was so unexpected; he didn't even know he liked Alexis, and now he wanted to be around her all of the time. When she asked him what was wrong he couldn't even explain it...was he jealous…and if he was what did that mean. Liz uttered famous last words before a quick hug, "I think it means you are falling for her" she whispered in the sea sprayed wind before walking away.

Alexis was dumbfounded when he left…he just said he had to go and went off. Just when she thought they were coming to a good place he went and reminded her why she had swore off men after kicking Ric out…she didn't understand what had happened, and she replayed it in her head…that is when it started to make her mad. She had a mind to go over to his Penthouse and tell him off.

He was sitting on the couch thinking when Richie knocked and opened the door and announced her in. He watched as she walked in and dismissed him nicely…he had forgotten how she knew how to handle things at the Penthouse. Before she started to verbalize her hands began to talk for her…when he smiled she seemed to get even more heated.

She walked in to tell him off and he smiled at her…that little grin he had that only came out once a quarter…but this time instead of being cute she found it insanely infuriating. Until he grabbed her and kissed her, and suddenly things didn't seem so important.

He didn't know what about her face just caused him to grab her and place his lips not so gently on hers. His mouth crashed and he relished in they way she wrapped one leg around him. It was in one swift movement that they fell upon the couch together, her straddling his lap and kissing him with a wild abandon.

She was mad at him, mad, very, very mad…and yet what he was doing to her juggler suddenly made her forget why exactly she was mad. When they fell back to the couch she took control…And as quickly as she did his shirt was off and she trailing kisses down his jaw when she felt vibrating. She popped up surprised and told him that she thought his pants were ringing.

He couldn't help but smile; when she told him his pants were ringing…he was willing to ignore it but she popped off of his lap and reminded him it may be important. It wasn't…not entirely, Michael needed some help on a project and Carly was working and Sonny was MIA…so he agreed to meet him. He apologized as he walked her out.

Before they parted she remembered why she had come, "we still need to talk" she told him and he nodded.

She went home to an empty house…Nikolas had taken Kristina for the weekend to visit with her new cousin John, and Molly was with Ric. Luckily she had been able to avoid contact by having Viola drop Molly off. She was tired of him, tired of this divorce, just tired.

When he arrived at Carly's he found out why Michael had called him. There he, Leticia and Morgan were sitting in a pile of baking soda and vinegar that had exploded out of the makeshift volcano. He actually had a lot of fun with the boys that night…but he couldn't get her out of his head. So when he left instead of driving home he rode up to a lake house that daily was beginning more and more familiar. He remembered the girls weren't there for the week and he saw the light on in the front room so he decided to knock.

She was sitting with a glass of wine, a bowl of popcorn in lounge pants and a tank top reading some law magazine…actually she didn't know what she was reading because it was just sitting open on her lap. She didn't know why this was bugging her so much, but a part of her wanted to march right back to that penthouse…partly to yell at him, and partly to finish where they started…and then she heard a knock.

She didn't expect to see him standing there his hands in his jean pockets. She quickly invited him in, offered him a drink…he declined but just kept standing there gazing at her. She hated when he did this; it made her feel like a circus animal….

So she started to talk, asked him why he left; started getting upset again. She tried to explain how she thought they were coming to a good place, but then he just shuts down on her. She started to get loud, and rant about men. Suddenly he burst out with the question of the hour.

"Do you still care about Sonny?"

He didn't know what made him say it…jealously, anger, his attempt at trying to push her away…but it simply burst forth from his mouth. She didn't even let a second go by before she shot back.

"Do you still care about Sam?"

While his question was asked angrily; hers was just above a whisper…she knew that it would get his attention. Of course she cared about Sonny…he was the father of her child, the only time she led with her heart, and as much as she couldn't stand him sometimes…she knew she would always care for him.

He softened when she asked the question…of course he cared about Sam…he supposed he always would. He never thought that maybe that was the same way she felt for Sonny. He realized there was so much he still didn't know about her…their pasts had defined them, and still he had yet to really know her past. Sure he knew what Carly had said, but Carly was never known for her unbiased recaps of the past. So he asked her.

She was surprised when he asked her about Sonny…and she softened. There was so much they still didn't know about each other. So she sat down and she talked about her and Sonny…she didn't even feel the tears came until she felt his finger wipe them off.

When he asked about Sonny he didn't really know how much she would open up…but when she did it spilt forth from her…he wondered if she had ever talked about this before…he was glad she shared it with him…and when the tears came he gently wiped them away and wrapped his arm around her to which she leaned into his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

She felt his arm snake around her and she let herself get lost in his touch. She laid her head on his steady rising chest. His warmth enveloped her and she wondered how she had come to this place with him…where just being around him steadied her in a way that she hadn't felt for a long time. So she closed her eyes and was lulled by the sound of his heartbeat.

He woke up in the night and her chestnut hair was splayed on his chest. He smiled; she looked so peaceful when she slept. However his neck was aching and he couldn't help but think that she would be more comfortable in her bed. So he swooped her up in his arms and carried her to the room. He had never seen the master suite but when he opened the door he saw the huge sleigh bed adorned with burgundy sheets.

She felt him pick her up and while she would usually freak; she instead just let herself feel. She loved the way his arms felt around her…the comfort…the safety. And when he put her down on the bed she knew she didn't want him to go.

He laid her down and looked at her, he kissed her on her forehead and turned to leave, but he felt her grab his arm. When he turned around he saw her toffee colored eyes staring at him sleepily. "Stay with me?"

She felt his lips touch her forehead, and she felt him pull away…so she reached out to him and touched his arm. When he turned she saw his beautiful blue eyes gazing back at her. She smiled and asked him if he would stay. He gave her that grin that was back to being adorable and took his shirt off and climbed in next to her.

He stripped his shirt off and climbed in behind her wrapping his arms around her in spoon position. She scooted back into him until you couldn't tell where his body ended and hers began. It was there he felt the smooth skin of her arms and felt her body mold to his, and there he fell asleep.

She awoke early and they had turned to where she was laying against the hard planes of his chest. When she looked up she was surprised to see his eyes already open gazing at her. "Good morning" he told her sexily leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose.

He loved the way she looked in the morning, and while he would have been content to stay in bed all day she announced that she had court that morning. So after a few breathless kisses she walked him to the door and let him go.

She didn't want to go to court, but maybe it was safer that way…because if she stayed in bed with Jason Morgan she couldn't guarantee they would be sleeping at all. When she walked into the courtroom she knew it was going to be a bad day when she saw Ric's smug look from the opposing counsel. While the court case ended well; she saw him following her through the halls, and walked into the elevator and closed the doors. He handed her a file, "don't think I am not going to contest this divorce."

He went to the warehouse first to pick up some files and then headed home. When he walked in Carly was sitting on his couch and wanted to know where the hell he had been all night. He covered talking about the warehouse, but she got that funny look on her face and he knew that she read through him…she stopped asking questions; probably because she really didn't want to know. Then she started ranting about Nikolas and he stopped listening somewhere in the middle, and he started to think about her…the way her body felt next to his; her hair in his hands. And then Richie announced her in.

She went home to change and then she started to look through the file…she couldn't believe that Ric was doing this; he was actually going to contest the divorce when he was screwing her daughter. She felt frustrated and there was one person she wanted to see.

He saw Carly's reaction to her in blue jeans and she made some comment about Alexis not being able to harass her since she resigned as DA. But the reaction to Jason asking her to give him and Alexis a minute was even worse. She glared at Alexis, kissed Jason's cheek and left.

She rolled her eyes at Carly…but she wasn't concerned about her right now, and when she left she spilled everything about Ric. She didn't even notice how close he was until his arms came around her. How was it that he made everything better?

He pulled back to stare at her, and he hated Ric even more if that was possible…he wanted to help her in someway and he knew the way he could.

She saw him look at her fire in his eyes and offer a solution to her problem, "let's go down to the Dominican Republic" he told her.

An hour later accommodations were made for the girls and they were on the jet in route to the Dominican Republic.

**A/N: So those of you who thought it was Sonny, you were so right! Anyway this chapter was more of them getting closer…I am thinking that we may get some romance in the DR…but who knows, oh and maybe telling Carly-that should be fun! Anyway, hope you liked, and as always I appreciate all of you who review…I think I may be falling in love JasLexis!**


	5. Chapter 5

She watched as the plane flew over the aqua water, and she breathed in deeply…she couldn't believe this was happening. In a matter of months she had gained and lost a daughter, lost her husband, and was now flying to the Dominican Republic with Jason Morgan for a quickie divorce from said husband. It seemed as if everything was changing faster than ever before…and it felt kind of nice and scary all at the same time.

He watched her as they flew…watched all the emotions cross her face…he was surprised that he could read her so well so soon…he figured maybe there was more to DNA than he had previously expected. She was so like Sam in the way he eyes danced in excitement or shadowed in pain. He could tell right now she was feeling a jumble over all those; so he went and sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

She felt him hold her close…and she let herself get lost in his arms. That was until the pilot announced their landing and they both straightened to buckle up. The landing wasn't particularly shaky, but she felt the familiarity of butterflies in her stomach…this was really real.

They walked off the jet and were met by the limo. Jason led her in and instructed the man across town. He smiled when she made a wry joke about him knowing where to get these things done. He noticed the tenseness of her shoulders, and the way she wrought her hands…he just hoped this would be over soon.

When they arrived at the magistrate she pulled out all the appropriate papers, but like she had told Jason…this wasn't going to work without Ric's consent…and then he handed her a paper. When she looked at it she could honestly say that she was grateful for once for Jason's profession. There it was as plain as day a power of attorney signed by Ric and notarized.

He saw the question in her eyes…he didn't know how to answer that he had tricked Ric into signing it a long time ago…in the guise of Sonny trusting him. So he just gave her a head nod, and she seemed to accept it. He guessed if it was any time other than now they would have had an argument complete with his silent treatment and her waving her hands around a lot. But he knew how bad she wanted out, how Ric had forced her into a corner…and as she had explained a Cassadine forced into a corner was never a good thing.

She couldn't explain the way her heart broke when the man came out and handed her the completed paperwork. It was over…she was no long Alexis Davis-Lansing; not that she had gone by that anyway…but now she didn't have the choice. Jason was right there to smile and open the door for her…a man she couldn't stand six months ago was the man standing next to her in her time of need.

He walked out…he had a plan, but didn't know how far she would go along with the plan. So he told the driver to go to the Las Palmas Resort, and when they got in the car he asked her if she could stay. To his amazement she agreed.

I was surprised her asked…well not totally surprised because I had arranged for Viola to stay with the girl's overnight…maybe a part of me wanted him to ask…and he did…and now we are on route to the hotel.

When they pulled up to the Las Palmas it was even more beautiful than he remembered. The last time he was here he was receiving his own divorce and now he was here with Alexis Davis…a woman he had thought he despised…was now the woman he wanted to share his time, his thoughts, his bed with.

They arrived at the hotel and she saw the people begin to fawn over him. He looked uncomfortable with it all…but she knew this was how it would be from now on…he was number one on the eastern seaboard, and this was the way he was to be treated. Luckily the bell hop led them up to a beautiful suite overlooking the ocean. When she looked in the bedroom she noticed the hug bamboo canopy bed, and her mind began to run at a thousand thoughts per second.

He saw her eye the one bed with what he couldn't tell was fear or just trepidation. He figured it was the latter, and thought to alleviate the situation by offering to order in room service. She simply nodded and walked towards the balcony. He watched her in the sunlight; the rays hitting her toffee highlights perfectly. After they ate he left her to nap…while he had business to tend to.

They ate and she felt normal again, how was it that he made her feel like this was normal…she knew it wasn't but she liked to pretend for awhile. When her eyes started to droop her suggested a nap…she had invited him to enjoy one with her but he smiled that couldn't and left. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

He walked down to the front desk and made sure everything was running smoothly, and then he made plans. He wasn't necessarily romantic…but he wanted to make this night special…she was champagne and lace and he would give it to her.

When she awoke she walked out of the bedroom and noticed the rack of dresses there with a note, "Pick One For Tonight" it said and she smiled as she fingered the gowns. Jason Morgan was just what she hadn't expected…

He wore the cobalt blue shirt and black slacks…he was nervous about tonight. Their relationship was moving fast, but he wanted to be with her…he wanted to throw caution to the wind for one time in his life…and so he knocked on the door.

It had taken her an hour to pick out a dress…she thought about not going…this scared her, but then she fingered the midnight blue sparkly cocktail dress, and she threw caution to the wind. Tonight was not about thinking; it was about feeling. And when she heard the knock on the door she opened the door and saw his clear blue eyes she knew she hadn't made a mistake.

She took his breath away…the way the sparkly dress clung to her upper body and showed off her legs…she had great legs he thought as he smiled goofily to her. He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel like what a high school boy picking up the homecoming queen must have felt. It was goofy, and crazy, made no sense and here he was holding her hand and leading her to the elevator.

He was beautiful…and not in some cheap way…his bronzed skin shone under the blue shirt, and his eyes sparkled. She couldn't believe she had ever thought him emotionless, because he wore those emotions in those deep blue eyes. So she took his hand and let him lead her away. Tonight was going to be magical; she could feel it.

He led her out the doors and then made a beeline to the left. He helped her take off her glittery sandals to walk on the sand. It was there he led her to the cove near the water…and it was set up perfectly.

She couldn't imagine why he was taking her to the water…he hoped this wasn't some skinny dipping fantasy. He took off her shoes for her, and suddenly she felt like a giddy schoolgirl. The sand felt unbelievable between her toes and when they rounded the corner there it was a table, candles, a tent all shone in the moonlight.

He loved the way she smiled when she saw…the way her eyes danced with glee. It was that exact look he wanted her to have…he had never seen her totally happy…it looked good on her…so he took the chair and pulled it out for her to sit down.

She sat down and looked at him…her happiness shone back in his eyes. The waiter came and brought out the dishes, and they ate. It was closer to perfect than she had been in awhile. They talked about normal things, about Kristina…for a moment forgot he was a mobster and she was a lawyer…for a moment they just were.

The song played from above the cliff just like he had asked, and he put his hand out for her. He hadn't danced in a long time…he had only danced before because it was necessary…but he wanted to dance with her…to feel a closeness one can gain only joined by song. And he took her body in his arms.

They swayed to the melody of the song and the ocean, more wrapped up in the melodic sound of each other's beating hearts. Soon there was no music, and yet they still moved, his hand winding itself in her tresses. This felt good, and she just wanted to feel good.

He kissed the top of her head, followed to her temple, her cheekbone, her jaw line, and then he captured her lips. It was slow and gentle at first, a simple joining of two lips. His tongue danced with hers in a slow tango, and he felt the familiar pulse race through his body. He didn't wan to push…he wanted her to be ready.

To feel his lips upon her skin burnt and seared each place they met. She was giving in…it felt too good not to…and so she took her hand and snaked it around the back of his head and pulled his ear to her lips, "I don't want this night to end."

Six words and the subtlety of their meaning screamed to him…so he took her hand as they rushed back to the hotel. He didn't want the moment to break…this was there time.

She wanted to run to the hotel…to jump into this thing that had been building. As they rushed to the door she felt the cool air hit her and she bit her lip and smiled at him. They punched the elevator button like two giddy teenagers on prom night.

And then the spell was broken.

The concierge ran to them just as the elevator doors opened…and the news came…it was then she knew nothing would ever be the same again.

He felt his heart sink at the man's words, and worse her hand drop. She nearly crumpled but he caught her…in the course of five minutes he may have felt every emotion imaginable…but now the one coursing through his veins was indescribable.

"Senora, Senora, your daughter Sam McCall…she has been in an accident."

**A/N: Okay I swear I am a mood killer, but betcha never expected that, huh? Hope you enjoyed, I promise the ride isn't over yet, BUT I did throw a huge bucket of cold water on them and us…Thank you for reading, and I appreciate all your reviews…good or bad! **


	6. Chapter 6

She was silent on the jet, but she still let him snake his arm around her. It reminded him of when he told her about Sam. How she just lost it and he took her into his arms. This event seemed full circle; she was back in his arms. But she meant something different to him now. His feelings were all jumbled. Alexis meant something to him, and Sam…Sam was the person he thought he would be with forever…and now he couldn't help but feeling like he would lose one of them tonight…or both.

Her hands were wound tight in her lap. She tried to breathe…to tell herself that everything would be okay. For a moment she was lost in his embrace…he had that weird calming affect on her…but still she couldn't stop the million of things racing through her head. Her child was in the hospital…her first born…what if, what if….

They arrived in Port Charles and the limo was waiting. He saw her shiver and took his leather jacket and wrapped it around her arms. He tried not to think negatively, but every time he looked into her eyes and saw the tears…it hurt him…

She felt the limo stop, and she sucked in a breath of air. When the driver opened the door and she saw the hospital looming; she thought she was going to lose it. Then she felt his hand on her back. That is the way they walked into the hospital; him with his hand on her back steadying her.

Liz greeted them at the door and pointed down the hall. She watched them walk in the grim expressions on both of their faces…she had a feeling that in a moment everything can be changed.

Carly sat outside of Sam's room. She didn't know where Jason or Alexis was, but she had come to support her best friend. It didn't matter that she hated Sam; Jason loved her and so when Liz called she came. She heard footsteps coming down the hall, and the thing she saw made something click in her head.

Jason wasn't thinking as he led Alexis down the hall…his hand on her lower back as they walked towards the room Elizabeth had directed. That was until he saw Carly's face.

Jason wore a blue dress shirt and black pants…Alexis in a sparkly midnight blue dress with Jason's leather jacket wrapped around her arms…his hand was on her back, and she was entirely too close to him.

She saw Carly; hell she didn't even care anymore. She didn't care what Carly thought about her and Jason being there together…all that mattered was her daughter. So she didn't even look at her, but instead turned to Alan Quartermaine.

He felt her part from his hand, and walk off to the side with Alan. It was only then that he turned to Carly. Her face read that she knew and when she walked up to him she whispered harshly, "what the hell is going on?" He didn't know how to respond, and he didn't have to when he heard her whimper he tore away from her and went to her.

She felt his arms come around her and she cried. Alan had told her of the car crash…the injuries that Sam was facing. Then the words 24-48 hours…coma…critical came, and she couldn't help but crumpling…but there he was right there pulling her to him.

Carly watched the two, and didn't know what was going on….but right now she didn't think she wanted to know. So she walked away…walked away while her best friend and the woman she loathed comforted each other.

Alan let her into the room first and she sat next to her daughter's bed. The wound on her forehead was stitched up, but she looked so fragile in the hospital gown. She held her hand, and told her she forgave her…begged her to come back to them.

Jason only watched for a moment, and he blinked the tears away. He had some things to do, and he just needed to get away from this. So he went home and changed, and then he went to the lake house. Viola answered the door, and he filled her in. She took him to Alexis' room to get her clothes. It was weird being in her personal space…as long as they had been growing close; he had never seen her room. He noticed the champagne colored silk sheets….the way the entire room smelled of her. He opened her closet figuring he would find something in there. He pulled out a pair of jeans, and selfishly a lavender sweater...he had seen her in it once before, and he remembered the softness it felt, and the way it brought out the shine in her eyes. When he walked out he saw Kristina standing on the stairs and she yelled for him and jumped into his arms. For a moment everything in his life seemed to alleviate.

She didn't know how long he was gone, but she heard him come in and she turned to him. He wore that little smile she had come to know. She gave him a small smile back, and walked to him. He moved to embrace her but she backed away. She couldn't do this right now…not with Sam lying in that hospital bed. So she walked out to talk in the hallway.

He felt her pull away from him, and suddenly he felt the wall. Just hours ago they were about to make love, and now he could feel an emotional barrier between them. He didn't know why; or what this was…but it made him ache. So he walked with her out to the hallway, and gave her the clothing. He watched her smile at him…the smile where only one of her dimples came etched out. She was about to turn to change, and he grabbed her arm.

She felt him grab her arm and there was nothing else she wanted more than to turn to him and fall in his arms…to let him take all the hurt away…but she couldn't. She heard him whisper, "are you okay?" and she fought back the tears, nodded and turned away. It was only when she rounded the corner that she allowed the tears to come and she slid down against the wall….she couldn't help but feel that the two people she had come to care about in the last six months she would lose.

"Will you sit with her" is the last question she asked before she walked away. He nodded, and walked into the room. He remembered the last time Sam was in this room…it had been his fault she was shot…it was, in the end, what had torn them apart. He wondered if things would have been different if he would have taken her back…lived with the risks. He knew that it was inevitable for Ric to screw up; that was just a matter of time. But it shouldn't have been with Sam…but he knew if he changed it than these three months with Lex and the girls…they wouldn't have happened…and he didn't want to give that up. He looked at the woman he thought he was going to marry and thought about giving her those keys three months ago, "I'm sorry I made you leave."

She heard him and his eleventh hour revelation…plain as day…he wished he didn't make her go…and that meant that all these months; he should have taken back…she didn't know why it tugged at her heartstrings...she knew he loved Sam. It was okay; Sam was going to be okay…and everything was going to work out for her girls.

It was three in the morning and he and Alexis sat on opposite sides of the bed. Alan had come in and told them they could go home, but neither wanted to leave…At five he saw her lay her head down onto the bed…only after two hours of begging her to get some rest. Her hand was still entwined with Sam's…and her toffee hair was splayed against the white sheets. He looked back and forth between the two of them….he couldn't help but want to laugh bitterly at the irony of the situation…the two woman who had a stake in his heart were mother and daughter…is this what Sonny's life feels like? He thought as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Mom" she heard a little voice say to her. Suddenly she was jolted out of sleep when she realized who the voice belonged to. "Sam" she whispered back tears falling from her eyes. She saw Jason wake up to the commotion and tears glistened in his beautiful blue eyes. "Sorry" she heard her daughter murmur in her shoulder. "Shhhh" is all she could say.

He watched them together, and when Sam turned to him she smiled happily. "Jase" she said before embracing him…he looked over her shoulder at Alexis and noticed the twinge of hurt in her eyes.

She walked out to get Alan, and after he came in Jason and she excused herself. They stood out in the hallway in an awkward silence until he suggested coffee. As they walked back from the cafeteria…she had no idea what to say…but as they walked back he pulled her into a vacant room. When she turned her toffee eyes to him he smiled at her and cupped her cheek. She felt drawn into the embrace, but after a moment turned away.

He just wanted to be alone with her, and that was why he suggested the cafeteria…he needed to talk to her; make sure she really was okay. He saw the feeling in her eyes when he pulled her into the open room…and she responded to his hand on her cheek…but, once again, she pulled away…And when he touched her arm she turned back to him with tears in her eyes..

"I can't do this anymore" she told him honestly. She saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. It was better this way. But she couldn't help that it hurt her…this was not fair to Sam…she knew that…but when had her life ever been fair. It was when he questioned why; the way it stuck in his throat…that she felt it in her gut…but this was how it had to be.

He heard the words but they didn't resound in his head until he saw her tears. She couldn't even give him a reason why…so he grabbed her roughly…not enough to hurt, and pulled her close. When he asked her again she whispered the answer into the air, "Sam"

She felt him against her and she looked into his blue eyes and wanted to get lost in them…but she gave him the answer he needed. He lowered his gaze to the ground, and just as she was about to leave…she felt his hand gently touch her arm…When she turned to him; he gave her an answer of his own.

"This isn't over…"

**A/N: Oh the angst! This chapter made me sad…but it had to go that way…Really, I don't know what the future holds…I am kind of just winging it with story…but I know it's not the end! So hope you enjoyed, and if you did, or didn't drop me a line!**


	7. Chapter 7

"This isn't over…this isn't over…" it kept replaying in her head. His blue eyes shining back at her. It had to be over; she wouldn't hurt her daughter like that…as much bad as Sam and she had been through she was not going to be the one to break her heart. Nor could she deny that her feelings for Jason ran deep. In the few months they had spent together; she found herself looking forward to smiling more…he hardly spoke, and yet maybe that balanced her long windedness out…and now she was forced to just let go…

He walked out of the hospital tired…tired of this…tired of everything. A couple years ago he would've walked away just like she asked him…he never had a problem with that…and then there were the women who changed his life. He could count them on one hand…Robin, Carly, Liz, Courtney and Sam…he had given them all up at one time or another…forsaking his own happiness for something else…but he was older and wiser now, and this time…he wasn't walking away without a fight. It looked like he would be finding one…there in his Penthouse sat a confused and fuming Caroline Benson.

She sat by Sam's bedside; Kristina came and hopped up into bed with her older sister…They were so happy together. She was happy; she loved Sam…even if Sam didn't believe that or love her…She would do anything in her power to make her happy…even if that meant giving up the one thing that had kept her sane these last couple of months. She saw Kristina's head poke out from the bottom of Sam's blanket and ask the eight million dollar question, "where's Jason?" After that she had walked out; rounded the corner and completely lost it…

Carly could see the tears in his eyes…the anguish on his face…he looked tired, a five o'clock shadow marred his usually beautiful bronzed skin. She weakened her resolve for a moment; knowing he was probably hurting over Sam…Sam, Alexis' daughter…but she wanted to know what the hell was going on with him and Alexis. So she let him have it; asked him what exactly his relationship was with Alexis Davis…pointed out her flaws, why she couldn't let him throw away his life. It worried her how silent he looked; like he was being torn apart from the inside. And then he spoke, in a quick low angry burst.

"It doesn't matter…it's over now" and walked away…and she walked away, because she couldn't handle seeing him in so much pain.

"It doesn't matter…it's over now" He hadn't screamed at her…he couldn't bring himself to yell…he had been angry before, but this wasn't anger…it kind of just felt like his stomach had dropped…he hadn't cared that Carly was mad…he didn't give a second thought to what she thought about Alexis…she didn't know her like her did. She didn't know the woman who would go swimming, even when she was terrified, because it made Kristina smile. Or the woman who wore patches of peas and carrots on her blouse like badges of honor. The woman who would forgive her child the most egregious sin; just because she loved her…the woman whose kissed was seared into his brain…the feel of her skin, the glints of golden in her eyes…she didn't know his Alexis…

Sam's eyes lit up when she heard his name…Alexis wondered if hers did the same…right then it felt like her stomach was in her feet. She smiled sadly and told Sam she would call him…she almost laughed bitterly when Sam asked if she needed his phone number…like she hadn't talked to him every night for two months like a giddy schoolgirl. It was going to be okay…she had her girls, it had to be okay.

He wasn't sure how the lamp got hurled against the wall; or why his fist throbbed as he sat on the stairs to the Penthouse. When he heard the knock on the door he couldn't help but hope to see the face he had come to expect there…but when Richie opened the door there was his sister. He didn't know what to say to Emily…since her and Sonny's relationship had dissolved it didn't seem like she wanted to speak to him. But now here she was at his doorstep. "Can I come in?"

She dialed the number and it went straight to voicemail…his voice, right there…even over the phone it seemed to calm her. She hung up three times before calling back and leaving a vague message…just asking him to come see Sam…she wanted to scream the other stuff; how she changed her mind…she didn't want whatever they had to end…but in the end she shut her phone and went back to her girls.

Emily talked, apologized, cried…asked about Sam. He couldn't help but take his little sister in his arms…all was forgiven…all was forgiven a long time ago. When they separated she talked of Sam and her accident…he couldn't help simply nodding. He was worried about Sam; he still loved her…and then she mentioned Alexis' name and how she saw her lose it outside the OR. He could feel the heat rising through his body…she was in pain…and there was nothing he could do about it…He wanted to go; to go and hold her…when Emily left he lie on the couch and closed his eyes. He thought about their first swimming excursion in the lake. He could tell she was scared…but she wanted to do it for Kristina…he remembered seeing her in the black bathing suit for the first time…she had amazing legs…She first sat on the embankment with Molly dipping her feet and splashing while Jason threw Kristina over and over. When Molly went in for lunch and he grabbed Alexis' hands and led her in the water. She could feel the tremble in her body, but he just pulled her close to him. They had fun that day…it wasn't supposed to be the end.

Sam was sleeping, and Kristina had gone home with Viola. Alexis could feel her lids drooping when Liz walked in and offered a room. She shook her head no, but realized the pretty brunette wasn't taking no for an answer. And once her body hit the cold sheets she was gone. She dreamt a lot about him…about the girls…about Sam…but he kept popping up. She thought about what had become movie night with the girls. It seemed to become a Thursday ritual; a Disney movie and a big bowl of popcorn. He laughed when she told him that the only thing she could make was microwaveable popcorn…until he saw she wasn't exaggerating…So it was take out, movie, and cuddling. The girls usually alternated whose laps they sat on…and though Molly couldn't yet understand the movie she watched it in amazement too…usually Molly fell asleep first, followed by Alexis. Kristina and Jason would finish the movie and he would put the girls down. By the time he came back to the couch he would crawl onto there with her and fall asleep for a couple of hours…she loved lying next to him…his strong arms protecting her from the ills of the world…for now she hugged the pillow to her chest; it had to be enough.

When he clicked open his phone he saw the missed calls….her number; the number he knew by heart…and he called his voicemail. It was her voice that struck a chord in his throat…he had come to be able to read her. She was masking her own feelings…she did it when she was scared; put up a wall…and she was doing it now. Instinctively he darted straight to General Hospital. He ran into Liz, and she informed him that Sam was improving hour…and that she had forced Alexis to get some rest. He looked in the empty room first and saw her lying on the coat…her chestnut locks splayed against the pillow…he walked in slowly and ran his hand over her cheek…he would fight this; no matter what it took.

She acted like she didn't hear him come in. Didn't hear the familiar breathing patterns she had grown accustomed to. She let him stroke her face, and she fought the urge to cry…this was the last time they would touch…the last time his skin would touch hers, and she let herself get lost in it…she had to fight this, not matter what it took.

Sam was released two days later…and she went home with Alexis. She tried to get lost in her daughters, but Kristina asked about Jason…and then Sam asked Alexis to go pick up some medical papers she had left…she had no choice but to go see him.

He was in a bad mood…Carly had come and subsequently sent back out…he didn't want company…he wanted to wallow. And then Richie opened the door and let her in. She put on her professional face, but she wore the lavender sweater…and she still took his breath away…he walked upstairs and got the papers from the safe and walked down. He handed them to her and as she turned to walk he grabbed her arm.

He handed her the papers, and she closed her eyes not wanting those crystal clear blue eyes to be the last thing she saw…and then she felt him grip her arms and the papers fell to the floor…and suddenly she was pressed against his chest, his hands were in her hair, and his lips crashed upon hers…she should have stopped it…but she didn't want to…she got lost in the kiss.

He didn't know what brought him to kiss her like that…but he needed to…he needed to show her what she meant to him. She responded back…she let him kiss her senseless…led him slide the sweater off her body…He worshipped her with his kisses…and he picked her up and took her to his bed.

She knew this was wrong…and yet her hands deceived her and pluck his shirt from his body. Her hands touched every inch of exposed skin…they crashed upon each other. And as he looked in her eyes as they made love she couldn't help but feel alive again.

He looked at her while they became one…bore holes into her eyes…he wanted her to know how he felt…he didn't even know how he felt, but whatever it was; was deep…and he wanted her to know it…

She woke up against his chest…she hated to leave…but she had to. She put back on the jeans and left him a note on his desk. When she came home it was quiet…Sam napping while Viola took the girls to the park. She crawled into her bed and hugged the pillow to herself…it shouldn't hurt so bad to do the right thing.

He woke up confused and when he ran downstairs…he saw the note.

_Jason,_

_I'm sorry…but I have to say goodbye. It's what is right._

_Alexis_

**A/N: Okay so a lot of angst, right? But would it really be right any other way. Hope you enjoyed…I love feedback; so drop me a line! Thanks everyone who is reading, you all rock!**


	8. Chapter 8

He crumpled the note and threw it in the trash. A part of him wanted to run after her…but what would he say. Alexis wasn't the type of person to falter on a decision. And then he saw the papers that still lay strewn on the floor…and now he had a reason to go see her. As he was about to leave Richie announced someone in, and Ric walked through the door a file in his hand. He practically threw it in Jason's face asking what it was. Jason opened it and looked up at the dark haired man, "it's called a divorce Ric."

She tried her best to sleep…but she couldn't stop the way he skin still tingled where he had touched her. They had made love…and she remembered his blue eyes had bored through her own brown eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she felt as beautiful as she had when Jason looked at her. It was hard to believe that anyone thought him to be emotionless…because when he looked at you that way with those eyes; all the emotions spilled forth…and she didn't know if she would ever be able to forget.

He thought Ric's vein was going to pop out of his head. But Jason kept it cool…it gave him strange satisfaction to see him upset…to even know that he was feeling a smidgen of the pain he had inflicted upon Alexis. Then to see him freak out when he saw the power of attorney. Jason just shrugged his shoulders and asked him to leave. He was turning and never saw Ric's hand as it flew towards his face. But after the hit he grabbed Ric and threw him against the wall with a message that he was not to come here again; and if he bothered Alexis again about anything he would have to face him. Ric just sneered and walked out accompanied by Richie. He picked up the papers off his desk, and walked out.

Ric seethed as Richie basically threw him out of the Penthouse. Who did Jason think he was being all friendly with his wife? He didn't know what was going on, but he figured soon enough he would find out. First he had to place a call to the lake house, and tell Alexis that this divorce was not final.

Ric called yelling about the divorce, and instead of listening to his insipid whining she simply put the phone face down and let him yell at the nightstand…she really didn't have the patience to deal with him right now. She walked downstairs and looked in on Sam. The girl was still curled up in the bed…She smiled sadly and walked out to the front room. It was then she heard the knock.

He felt the door swoosh open and there she stood; still in his favorite sweater and jeans. He fought the urge to grab her and take her into his arms. Instead he handed her papers, and she smiled slightly and him her eyes downcast. He placed his hand under her chin, and moved the beautiful toffee eyes to stare at his. "What happened to your lip" she whispered barely grazing the fresh bruise Ric had given. He told her the story, and her eyes blazed with fury, and yet calmed when she got the rag to clean the blood of his lip. When she set the rag down his hand came upon her cheek.

His lip was busted and a fresh bruise was already forming. When she asked if Ric was still alive he cocked that half smile at her. He told her that just watching Ric realize he had been duped warranted letting him live another day. She got a clean rag and wet it to put on his lip. She gently cleaned the blood off, and looked deep into his eyes. She felt his hand touch her skin, and the electricity passed once again. She fought it with every fiber of her being…but she wanted to touch him back…to kiss him, to make love to him. But she broke the connection by turning around. That was when she felt his strong arms come around her, and she leaned into his chest; feeling the familiar thump, thump of his heart

He felt her reaction to his hand on her face, but she quickly broke any physical connection. This was what she did when she was trying to push him away. But he wouldn't let her and as soon as she had turned her back to him he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into him. He felt her locks tickle his face as he enveloped her from behind. He would stay like that as long as she let him.

It was strange, the way he calmed her and made her nervous at the same time…she longed to be free with him…he brought that out in her and she reveled in it…lost herself in the touch of his chest. Warmth radiated from the man who had once been referred to as cold…and that warmth was for her, and she had to let it go.

It was strange with her how he could feel the wall go up almost immediately. She didn't have to break physically because the emotional distance maimed him. And then she finally did pull away and she spun ever so slightly on her heel. He willed her to look at him, just once, and realize whatever she was going to say was not the right thing...

She couldn't look straight at him as she turned around so her eyes shot to different places on his face. First she tried his forehead, but that didn't work because she could remember the beads of sweat that had clung to his skin when they…then she tried his cheek, and the glorious blond stubble that was coming out and she could feel the scratches on her skin as he kissed her, then she moved to his lips…his glorious lips that had worshipped her body. She refused to look at his body; the body she had seen naked a few hours ago and she could picture naked at this moment, on the floor of her living room, ravishing her.

He noticed her eyes fluttering about, and he knew she did this when she was trying to avoid him. Trying to avoid the fact that there was something going on between them…at first it had been comfort; two broken hearts finding each other, after that came friendship, laughing for the first time in months…then came the lust…the incredible want of her naked in his arms…now; he didn't know what the hell it was, but he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to get lost in it, explore it…he didn't care that people would be mad…he just wanted to be happy…and Alexis Davis made him happy. And he once again placed two fingers up under her chin and brought her toffee eyes to his blue ones.

She loved Jason Morgan…she didn't know if she was in love with Jason Morgan, but she sure knew that she loved him…cared for him, was crazy attracted him…and here he was in her living room staring at her with those blue eyes, and it was threatening her resolve. She wasn't sure when it had started….the first night when Sam and Ric had betrayed her was definitely the beginning, but after that…the lunches, Disney movies with the kids, the insane kisses…she wasn't sure how it began, but she knew it had to end…it had to…even if her heart was telling her it couldn't. "You have to leave Jason"

"No Jason, please stay" came from Sam rounding the corner. Jason looked away…he couldn't even look at her. The girl he had once planned a family with, and now he couldn't face her…

Alexis silently thanked the heavens above for Sam misconstruing yet another conversation with Jason. She smiled sadly and excused herself.

"I'm glad you came…I've been wanting to talk to you" came from the petite brunette, but all he could do was star at the chestnut hair that rounded the hallway. He made up some excuse to leave, but agreed to have dinner with her later. And he walked out and drove away.

Sam seemed happy and when she got dressed to go out with Jason; Alexis didn't flinch. It didn't matter that it should be her…nothing even matter anymore…she had her girls.

Dinner was awkward…mainly because it was with the wrong person…but how could the right person be Alexis…it made no sense, and yet it made all the sense in this world. Sam talked…but he didn't feel anymore. He had stopped feeling that night at the lake house…and yet it was absurd that he had started feeling again in that same lake house. They walked along the docks quietly…and he knew he had to let her go once and for all…she was talking about a reunion, and in a second all hopes were dashed…and he whispered into the sea sprayed air, "there is someone else…"

**A/N: This was a little shorter than usual, but I hope you liked anyway. I want to thank everyone for reading and leaving feedback. I know this story is probably nothing you would expect, but I am glad some are enjoying it in spite of that. You all are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

She didn't yell…she just nodded her head at his statement. The tears came, and he no longer had the urge to stop them for her. It was surprising that she didn't ask more questions. She just turned to leave…and he watched her go. It was over. But he had to make sure she made it home safely…she wasn't in the shape to drive. So he followed her.

Sleep had overcome her early and she fell asleep on the couch wrapped in a light afghan. She thought of him when she slept there….how they would lay intertwined each other's arms until daybreak. She awoke to the loud slam of a door.

He saw her walk into the door, and he thought for a moment to stay. So he watched the house on the lake wondering what was going on inside.

Alexis wakes up to see her eldest daughter fuming. "Someone else…he said there is someone else. I bet it is Liz…I knew she had a thing for him…I just. She acted like she was my friend…I am going to call her" is all Alexis hears as Sam picks up the phone and dials the hospital. "Elizabeth Spencer please" she says and Alexis gets up and clicks the hang up button on the phone. "Sam, stop"

"You are happy aren't you" she screamed again throwing the phone into the receiver causing it to jump and knock the lamp off the table. Alexis rolled her eyes to the ground and leaned down to pick up the pieces of shattered glass. Sam was still ranting when she picked up a piece and sliced her hand. The blood spilled onto the floor and she hardly noticed.

Sam had run out of the house and he watched her go; not sure what exactly was happening. It was then he heard sirens coming up the drive and he hid out in the brush once more. There wasn't police; just a medic and he got out of the car to make sure everything was okay. When he walked in Sam was nowhere to be found but the medic was treating Alexis' hand. There was a wide gash cutting across her palm. He came to her then and sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder. The medic worked fast to stitch up her hand and then left.

She didn't know at what point everything happened. One moment Sam was yelling at her…then the lamp fell. She was picking up pieces when the blood starting pouring out of her hand. She heard Sam rush to the phone and call the ambulance. She tried to explain that she was okay, but at that point Sam was pale and then she rushed out. She heard the medic walk in and start to work on her hand. She didn't know at what moment Jason ended up on the couch next to her, but she let herself get lost in his embrace.

When the door shut he felt her loosen; felt the familiarity of her body reacting to his. He wrapped her up tighter lightly touching the bandage that covered her wound. He saw her look up with the toffee eyes and leaned down to kiss her. He thought for a moment she might turn away, but she didn't. She let him kiss her, and she began to kiss him back coming to her knees to meet him. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and brought her to his lap.

She didn't care anymore…his arms wrapped around her and she felt at home. His hand lightly touched her wound. And when she looked up those blue eyes were staring down at her with such a burning intensity. He kissed her and this time she didn't stop it…this time she actively participated meeting his kiss with the same intensity. She felt his strong arms bring her to his lap, and she let it happen. Her hands found under the hem of his shirt and she slowly pulled it off to reveal his muscular abs. She let her hands roam his body, and she didn't stop him when he began to strip her.

Afterwards he lay with her head on his chest. They were naked under the small afghan and he relished in the way her hair felt splayed upon his chest. He takes her hand into his and intertwines their fingers…and he whispers softly in the glow of the moon, "I meant it"

It takes her breath away to hear him say that…to know that the words he whispered in the throes of lovemaking meant something to him…they had meant something to her…literally making her stomach tie in knots. And she turned to him propping herself up on one elbow, "I love you too"

He carried her to her bed that night; neither thinking about the consequences that morning light brought until the doorbell rang at an ungodly hour. Alexis wrapped herself in a robe before opening…and a messenger sat with a telegram.

_Mom,_

_I think I just need some time to clear my head…Jason bought me this boat a long time ago, and this morning I set sail. Don't worry, I know how to sail…Tell Kristina and Molly I love them, okay…and do me a favor…will you and Jason visit Lila's grave for me while I am gone…and yes…I know... I guess all things come full circle…Surprisingly I am not mad…just be happy…and I will be back…someday._

_Love,_

_Samantha_

She gasped when she read the last part…she knew. She had never meant for Sam to know. But now she did, and she was gone. She had lost her girl again, but this time in her heart she knew it wasn't going to be forever.

He walked out to find her crying over a letter. When he read the telegram he felt his heart sink. As much as Sam had hurt him by sleeping with Ric; he never wanted to hurt her. But he couldn't let Alexis go now…he would not deprive him happiness to make someone else happy. So he leaned over and kissed her shoulder and when she turned to him he scooped her up in his arms and headed back to bed.

A/N: I know it was super short, BUT I had to get rid of Sam in a not mean way…I don't think Alexis would do anything to hurt her intentionally…and later you will find out how Sam found out, and how everyone reacts to Jason/Alexis…Thanks everyone for reading and the wonderful reviews…you all rock!


	10. Chapter 10

"MOMMY JASON MOMMY JASON" came from an exuberant Kristina.

Alexis opened one eye, "what did mommy tell you about yelling on Saturday morning" she asked groggy voice.

"I'm sorry mommy, but daddy is here in the living room...he said he needs to talk to Jason" she said before running out.

Suddenly she felt wide awake and was very aware of the naked man chest laying over her arm.

"Jason" she hissed shaking him.

What she didn't expect was for him to grab her and pull her on top of him and start kissing her neck.

"Jason...stop...Jason...Sonny...Jason...don't stop" she muttered reveling in the way his mouth was feeling on her neck.

A knock came at the door and a familiar voice, "should I come back later?"

Hearing Sonny's voice would probably always be a big ice bucket of water on the couple.

"I'm coming right out" Jason said getting out of bed and pulling on his jeans. When he was done he turned back to her, "we will finish that later"

She got up slower, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a soft sweater. She stopped in to the nursery to grab Molly out of her crib.

"Hey angel" she said kissing her on the head and scooping her up. After a much needed diaper change she walked out into the living room where she caught the last part of the conversation between the two men.

"Which is why you understand how important this is...Ric is getting dangerous"

She froze...and Jason heard her gasp and turn around.

"She should hear" he told Sonny and surprisingly he didn't object.

Alexis handed off Molly to Viola, "why don't you take the girls for a walk?" she asked.

When they were out of earshot she turned to Jason, "what's happening"

He pulled out photos and handed them to her, "he is working with Alcazar"

She looked at the photos and felt her chest tighten...she wanted to believe Ric would never put her or her family in danger...but there he was with Lorenzo Alcazar.

"What is he involved in" she asked looking to Sonny.

Sonny rubbed his chin before speaking, we don't really know yet...but I think it has a lot to do with Jason"

She felt her stomach do flip flops...she knew exactly how much he hated Jason...how much he wanted to hurt Jason. And now the stakes were higher...she was with Jason, and she had a feeling that upped the ante.

With a nod of the head; Sonny left...and Jason sat by a rather silent Alexis. He put his hand in hers and tried to figure out what she was thinking. It had been a whirlwind six months, but they had finally come to a good place. And now Ric threatened to invade their happiness.

He put his hand in hers, "you know I will protect you...you and the girls"

"You are so good to me" she said before cupping his cheeks in her hands.

He brought his lips to hers figuring there was no time but the present for them to finish what was started that morning.

She got his shirt off and two buttons undone before the door knock came and then she started laughing. He just smiled, picked up his shirt and threw it on.

The door swung open to two smiling blonds.

"Well there is my favorite ex-wife" Jax said hugging her and walking in.

"Carly" she said letting the woman in.

"And here is my best friend...with his shirt on inside out" Carly said looking like the cat who at the canary.

"Carly, Jax" he said acknowledging both of them before Alexis spoke.

"So what are you guys doing here"

Jax beamed, "well I wanted you to be the first to know" to which Carly jumped in, "and I wanted Jason to be the first to know" and Jax finished, "that we are engaged"

Carly held out her hand holding the enormous yellow stone.

"Congratulations" Alexis said hugging Jax.

Carly came to hug Jason, "don't think we are not talking about this" she said before kissing his cheek.

Before they left Carly turned around, "we want you two to join us for dinner tonight, like a double date"

Jax smirked, "seven o'clock at the Metro Court" he said without giving them a chance for excuses.

"Did we just get duped into having dinner with them" Alexis questioned.

He nodded and grabbed her, "well that means we have seven hours until then"

She let him kiss her senseless and then broke away, "no that means I have seven hours to do stuff, and you have to pick me up in six thirty"

He thought to protest, but she gave him the "I mean business look" so he forfeited. Before he left he stood poised at the door.

"I love you" he said giving his little boy smile.

She shut the door in his face and smiled picking up her cell phone. He answered on one ring, "I love you too" she said before flipping the phone closed.

She didn't know what it was about him that made her feel like a fifteen year old...and not the shy book worm type she was. She remembered the boy crazy girls and how stupid she thought they were...and now at 42 she was the same way.

He got back to the Penthouse and wasn't surprised when Carly was sitting on his couch.

"I am so mad at you" she said getting up to face him.

He licked his lips, "why Carly"

"Oh no, don't you why Carly me like you didn't know...you are my best friend...how could you not come and tell me you were...you were...whatever you are doing with Alexis" she spat out.

"And if I would have told you what would you have said"

She pouted, "that she wasn't good enough for you, that you were making a mistake"

He smiled at his best friend, "I love her Carly"

"Why did it have to be her?" she asked wrapping her arms around to hug him.

He thought about that question. It really made no sense at all...but made all the sense in the world. He had no idea how it was her...it just was.

She was looking for her shoe when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Kristina, can you open the door for Jason" she asked the little girl sitting on her bed.

Instead of hearing her Jason squeal she heard a, "mommy, daddy Ric is here"

Alexis cursed the heavens above and walked out to the living room.

"Oh well someone looks nice tonight, hot date" he asked leering.

"Kristina, why don't you go see what Molly is doing" she asked as the little girl skipped off.

"What do you want Ric?" she asked exasperated.

He sneered, "I wanted to come see MY daughter"

To that he got the eye roll, "Ric, there is this thing we have...it's called a custody agreement...remember the papers the judge made you sign...that means Viola will drop Molly off on Wednesdays in the morning...also every OTHER weekend you can pick her up on Friday night...today is not that day...so can you please leave so I can finish getting dressed"

She turned on her heel and he grabbed her arm and pulled her to where her ear was next to his lips, "I guess mother like daughter, huh...you like getting dressed up for the mob...being a mob moll?" he asked.

"Don't touch me Ric" she said pulling away and standing toe to toe.

"It was kind of sad...pathetic in a way seeing Sam's face after I told her about you and Jason...she didn't even believe me until I showed her these" he said throwing a file into her hand.

She opened it and there were pictures of her and Jason, sitting on the couch, kissing, at Kelly's, and her face went white, "where did you get these?" she asked her voice in ragged whisper.

"You photograph very well" he said.

Jason walked in and saw Alexis' stricken face and Ric standing over her, "what the hell are you doing here Lansing" he asked walking in.

"Oh the man of the hour...I was just telling Miss Davis here how well she photographs...good day" he said walking out.

Jason thought to give chase, but instead turned to Alexis, "what happened?"

She handed him the photos, "he showed those to Sam"

Jason nodded, "are you okay" he asked sitting down.

She looked at him in his dark gray slacks, blazer and the blue shirt under, "now I am"

They walked in the Metro Court fully aware that everyone was staring at them. First there was Jason Morgan in something than a Hanes Beefy T...accompanied by his ex fiancées mother. And they were meeting Carly and Jax for dinner.

He watched her walk...the black halter dress clinging to every spot perfectly. He loved to watch her walk; wondering how he hadn't noticed her legs for so long...and then he remembered the Eddie's Angel picture he saw posted in Texas and smiled...

Dinner was an interesting dance of tip-toeing around reality. Trying to ignore the stares from other tables. Jax kept the champagne flowing hoping it would keep Carly and Alexis civil...well his plan to seem to backfire; sort of.

Jason walked away from the table to take a call at the bar.

"Oh my, he does have the best ass ever, doesn't he?" Carly asked still sipping champagne.

"Hey" Jax said in mock disgust.

Both women laughed, "sweetie, you have a great ass too, but Jason"

"Those abs, those arms, he is like a statue" Alexis continued.

"That is what I thought the first time we...um...yeah" Carly said laughing.

Jason was walking curiously to the table seeing the two adversaries laughing and Jax looking green.

"What are we talking about?" he asked sitting down.

"How great you are in bed" Carly said smiling.

Insert awkward silences from the men and the women laughing.

To that Jax cleared his throat and excused him and Carly.

As they walked away Carly turned around, "we have to do this again Lex" she said slightly slurred.

Jason managed to get her to the car and the passenger seat, "have you ever been drunk before?"

She gave him a serious look, "Duh, I did go to college, people get drunk all the time...and you know what Carly is right...you do have the greatest ass I have ever seen...like seriously how much time do you spend in the gym"

He couldn't help but smile in seeing her like this state, "I think someone needs some coffee"

When he didn't get an answer he looked over to see her sleeping. He carried her inside the lake house and made busy with putting her in pajamas. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her.

The next morning she woke up with the worst headache. On the nightstand was a note.

_**Alexis,**_

_**Me and the girl's went out for an early morning swim.**_

_**J.**_

She smiled and then she smelled coffee. Yes this was the good life.

_**The Next Friday Night**_

"You play pool" he asked racking up the balls.

She grabbed the cue, "do I play pool" she repeated back sarcastically.

"What are the stakes?" he asked.

She smiled, Kristina was at Sonny's house, Nikolas had taken Molly since Ric was out of town so she had the whole night.

With a loud crack the balls flew over the table, and Jason knew he was in for a good night.

**A/N: This is my light, fun, fluff chapter...I just wanted them to be happy for once, and I really wanted Alexis drunk...so hope you enjoyed, and hey if you did...leave some feedback.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So I was thinking...about us" he started to say cuddled next to her on the couch.

"Mmmhmm" she muttered wrapped up in his warmth.

He smiled; wondering if she was even listening, he supposed the next comment he would know, "I think we should move in together"

"Oh do you" she asked smiling.

"Well I figure I am over here everyday, every night, don't you think it will be less confusing for the girl's" he said propped up on an elbow.

Alexis looked at this man, the person she would have never thought would come into her heart. And yet here he was, telling her he thought they should move in together, and she didn't want to say no.

"Less confusing for the girl's, right?"

He pulled her over to where their eyes were matched...and he wondered how he had come to this place, with this woman...now that he was here; he never wanted to go.

"Yeah, and the fact that I love waking up next to you everyday, and going to sleep with you every night...and I can keep you safe" he said touching his lips to her forehead.

She knew he wasn't just talking about the business...Ric had been becoming an increasing threat to her. He had already filed more custody papers, and was continuing to do whatever with Lorenzo Alcazar. When she married Ric she thought she was keeping her child safe, and now the fact was he put them in more danger than anything.

She smiled coyly, "does anyone even know we are together...or do we just let the post office announce it when you put in a change of address"

"When I put in a change of address, does that mean you are saying yes"

She laughed, "yes"

At dinner they decided to tell Kristina.

"Kristina, Jason and I have some news"

She eyed them curiously, "how would you feel if Jason moved in here?" Alexis finished.

"Doesn't he live here already" she asked

Jason smirked and Alexis squeezed his thigh under the table, "no, but I was thinking we should let him move in because he is always over here...what do you say"

"Yay!" she exclaimed loudly clapping as a stamp of approval.

Molly clapped her hands and their fates were sealed.

_**One Week Later...**_

"Back so soon" Alexis said pulling open the door.

Instead of the blue eyes she thought she was going to get, she got her other favorite set, "Well hello my favorite ex wife" Jasper Jacks announced marching past her.

She saw him scan the room and see the boxes, "so I heard Jason is moving in" he said grinning.

"And where did you hear that from?" she asked.

He smirked, "Carly"

Alexis smiled tight lipped, she had forgotten to tell Jason to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"Well then yes he is"

Jax nodded, "do you think that is safe?"

To that he got the patented eye role, "well I thought marrying Ric was safe, and look how that turned out. Maybe I have just realized that I can't control everything, and you know what...Jason makes me happy. Happier than I have been in a long while...can't you just accept that? I mean it has been a month since I told you anything about Carly...can I get some quid pro quo?"

He smiled, "fine, I just...this is what you want?" he asked again.

"Very much so"

"Okay" he said hugging her.

Jason packed the rest of his stuff and looked at the pool table longingly...maybe he could talk Alexis into one for the lake house.

"I can't believe you are really doing this" she said walking through the door.

He smiled and shook his head, "Carly"

"So you are moving in with her"

A sigh came from him as he turned to his best friend, "yes...and I know you hate her...but Carly, I love her. No one will ever come between us; you know that...but I also will not put up with you attacking her for no reason...and no I am no taking her side...I just need you to try...for me" he asked.

"Fine, okay" she said hugging him.

That last box was unpacked and Alexis laughed, "I changed my mind, I don't think this is a good idea" she said grinning.

He grabbed her and tackled her down to the bed. They lay for a couple of minutes until they heard Kristina enter the house, "MOMMY!" she cried excitedly.

They both got up to greet her. She ran and hugged Alexis, but jumped into Jason's arms.

Sonny was at the door staring at them; Jason could tell he wanted to talk to Alexis so he took Kristina towards the kitchen.

"Kristina told me Jason is moving in here" he stated.

Alexis smiled tight lipped; wondering how it had become so hard to communicate with the man she had considered her lifeline at one point, "yes, he is...and before you say anything-" she started but he interrupted.

"I won't claim to understand it Alexis...why I was too dangerous for Kristina's life, but he isn't...but you are two of the best friends I have ever had...and I wish you nothing but happiness" he said turning to leave.

"Sonny, stop...yes I was scared of your life...and this year I realized that maybe I was being scared of the wrong thing...and I'm sorry for keeping Kristina from you...I just..."

He had come close to her, "hey...it's okay...water under the bridge...I'm glad you have Jason here to protect you guys"

She put her hand on his face, "thank you" she said before hugging him.

When he left she went on search for Jason and Kristina.

"Australia" she heard Kristina say.

"Australia?"

The little girl furrowed her brow, "either that or Papa New Guinea " she said.

Alexis caught his eye and he looked at Kristina again, "I should have known not to ask a geography whiz where she wanted to go on vacation next" he said kissing her head.

"Time for bed munchkin" Alexis said getting her pj's out.

The next day she was dragging to work...she walked along the docks with her morning latte and practically ran straight into Ric.

"Beautiful morning counselor" he said the sneer already written on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Ric"

"How is my daughter doing? Feeling safer now that you have a mobster living in our house" he asked.

She tried to walk by but he grabbed her arm and pulled her ear to his mouth, "couldn't have Sonny so you take his minion"

"Let go of me" she said pulling away.

He let go and the force caused her to stumble; suddenly she felt herself get dizzy and fall to the floor. "Oww" she muttered.

Suddenly reality hit Ric, "Alexis are you okay" he said kneeling down next to her.

Jason turned the counter and saw Alexis on the ground and Ric hovering over her. Instinctively he ran towards the man and threw him off of her.

"Lexi, are you okay" he asked kneeling above her.

Ric came and tried to explain but Jason turned around and showed him a death glare, "get away, don't touch her, and you better hope to God you didn't hurt her, or I swear" he said going back to tending to Alexis.

"I'm okay Jason...I just...let's go home" she said letting him help her up.

They started to walk and she felt the faintness return, "Ja-" she got out right before she passed out.

The next thing she knew she was lying in a hospital room at General Hospital and Epiphany was taking her vitals.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Miss Davis" the nurse said.

Alexis sighed, "thank you Epiphany...so how bad is it? Dehydration, stress?" she asked.

"Emily Quartermaine is running your blood right now, but it doesn't look serious" she said finishing up taking her blood pressure.

"Is Jason here?" she asked.

The nursed motioned with her head outside, "him and about 18 other people...you would think you were here for major surgery" she said shaking her head.

Jason watched Emily walk in and when his sister didn't make eye contact with him; he assumed something was wrong. When she came out she let him in.

"Lexi" he said approaching her bed and taking her hand.

"You okay"

She was going to begin to speak when the door flew open, "what the hell did you let happen to her Morgan?" Jax bellowed.

Carly followed, "Jax! It wasn't Jason...it was that psycho Ric"

"She needs to rest" Sonny said trailing.

Carly turned to Sonny, "you know this is all your fault...if you would've taken Ric out when you had the chance; we wouldn't be here"

"Can you not make death threats in my Aunt's room, and just get out" Nikolas said as politely as he could muster.

Alexis let out a shrill, "SHUT UP" and everyone turned to her.

"I swear, a woman faints on the docks and she gets eighty million visitors...people get shot and you don't even bat an eye...I faint and all this?" she asked starting to cry.

"Are you okay" Jason asked worried about her and annoyed at everyone else.

"No, I'm not okay...I'M PREGNANT!"

**A/N: So I have been sappy lately; forgive me...I hope you liked it anyway, thank you for all the wonderful reads and reviews...you guys rock!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning...major character death**

Suddenly the room was dead silent. Carly's mouth hung open, Jax looked like he was going to throw up, Sonny left and Nikolas smiled like it was painful.

"Oh.my.God" Carly said finally speaking.

Jason's head turned back and forth between the three people in the room and Alexis.

"Pregnant" he managed to squeak out still holding her hand.

Alexis nodded her head with tears in her eyes, "I don't know how; we used protection every time"

They were so focused on each other they didn't notice the trio was listening to their conversation until Carly piped in.

"You used Enduro condoms, didn't you" she asked.

Jason and Alexis turned to her annoyed, but she kept talking, "you did, didn't you?"

Jason realized she wasn't going to let up until he answered; so he thought back. Oddly sure enough, "yes"

"How did you know that" Alexis asked emotional, confused and annoyed all at the same time.

Carly muttered under her breath, and Nikolas squeezed his eyes shut and then spoke, "because that is the brand of condoms that ELQ produced...they were faulty...they have a civil case against them. That is also what Lulu used when she got pregnant.

Everyone was silent when Jason finally asked them to leave.

When they were finally alone he turned his attention back to her. There were tears in her eyes, and he wondered how she was feeling...he couldn't even think straight long enough to know what he was feeling.

"You okay?" he asked wiping the tear off her face.

She closed her eyes; the truth was she didn't know exactly how she was feeling. Here she was with this great, amazing man that she loved...but she never expected this...another baby.

"I'm okay" she said looking at him, "how are you"

He let himself think for a moment...how he felt. He hadn't known of his baby with Courtney; so when she lost it...he never really let it affect him...then with Sam; he had mentally prepared himself to be the father of her baby...when they lost her it left a hole in his heart. He had given up the dream of fatherhood with her...and now it was here...

"I wasn't expecting this" he told her honestly.

She sucked in breath...that wasn't the exactly the answer she was looking for.

"Me either" she said withdrawing from him.

He felt the pull and he immediately put his hand back over hers, "but that doesn't mean I am not happy about this"

Alexis' mouth dropped as she turned to him...he was wearing the cute half grin, "you are" she asked feeling the emotions hit her once more.

"Of course I am...this is our baby...our baby" he said putting his hand over her hand that was resting on her stomach.

She nodded as she pictured a little baby with Jason's eyes, "our baby"

An hour later Emily walked in with release papers. Jason had climbed up in the bed next to Alexis and they were laughing quietly.

"Hey" she said knocking lightly.

They both turned to her, "hi"

"I have your release papers right here, and a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, and Dr. Lee would like you to contact her" the young girl said nervously.

Alexis smiled slightly at Jason who looked to his sister, "thanks Em" he said getting up to pick up the stuff.

Alexis got dressed and they walked out...once they got to the elevator Jason heard a familiar voice calling his name.

They both turned to see Monica Quartermaine making her way towards them. Alexis bit her lip; this wasn't exactly a meet the mom kind of day.

"Emily told me you were here is everything okay" Monica asked her son while taking the scene in. His arm was possessively upon Alexis' lower back.

She suddenly felt like she was interrupting until Jason spoke, "Um, yeah everything is okay...Alexis was feeling under the weather, so we brought her in...but she is fine"

Monica nodded and watched them go, but there was something funny about that whole situation.

They finally made their way to the parking garage where Jason had Ricky bring his car. After Alexis climbed in, he went around to the driver seat and drove away.

Unknown to the couple; someone was out there watching.

They pulled up the lake house and Alexis was already yawning. When they came in the house she was surprised to not be mobbed by her tow girls.

"They are at the park with Viola, then they are going to dinner at Kelly's" Jason said leading her in the bedroom.

She turned to him looking into his blue eyes, "you always know what I need" she said yawning again.

He made way with stripping her down to her cami and tucked her in; as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. He sat in the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep.

_Meanwhile at the hospital..._

Ric crept around the corner and watched Emily Quartermaine handed the chart off to Epiphany.

"Here, this is Alexis' chart, Dr. Lee wants a copy sent to obstetrics" she said walking away.

Ric heard the word obstetrics and the wheels in his head started to spin. He had a plan.

_Six Months Later..._

"Mommy, mommy, mommy" Kristina said sing song.

"Yes baby" she asked her eldest child.

"Mommy, I want pizza for dinner, PLEASE" she begged.

To add to her case Molly toddled over, "pitza mama pitza"

She picked up the phone.

"Morgan" he answered walking along the docks.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was looking for Jason, I must have the wrong number" she teased.

"Haha funny, well I have rocky road ice cream here...I guess I better find the person it's for" he told her.

She smiled; things had been going so well...Jason had moved in; the nursery was finally finished and in 6 weeks baby Davis-Morgan would finally be here.

"Well your two favorite girls here have a special request" she said looking over to the two girls who were playing dolls.

He smiled; he never thought he would find happiness there...but the last six months he had truly found his home. And soon his child would be born, a child he hoped would look exactly like it's mother.

"Well I thought I was talking to my favorite girl" he said imaging the way it was making her blush.

She smiled and got the giddy feeling only Jason brought, "Someone's feeling cheesy...I assume it's appropriate since the girl's are requesting pizza"

"No problem...I will pick up one on my where there"

"Okay"

"And Lex...I love you" he said.

She smiled, "Back at ya Mr. Morgan"

He walked out of Gino's with a large extra cheese pizza in his hand, and a carton of rocky road in the other. Ready to go home to his girl's.

Maybe love, or impending fatherhood had made him go soft; he should have noticed that things were too quiet.

But then suddenly Lorenzo Alcazar was in front of him, gun drawn.

"So we meet again Mr.Morgan"

Jason rolled his eyes, "what do you want Alcazar?" he asked annoyed.

Lorenzo smirked, "where is my shipment" he asked.

It was Jason's turn to smile, "I told you not to run things through my docks" he said turning around.

"Don't turn around on me" Lorenzo said angrily.

"Gonna shoot me in the back Alcazar...do it" he said starting to wake away.

Jason decided the time wasn't right for a mob war, "it's in Warehouse 31; you do it again, and I will ruin whatever is in there" he said continuing on.

Ric hung in the shadows, and he saw what went down. Lorenzo was putting his gun back when Ric charged him grabbing the gun.

"Jason" he called loudly.

He turned drawing his gun...but before he could Ric shot...the bullet hit him in the shoulder...he dropped the stuff in his hands and put his hand over the wound. Lorenzo had grabbed the gun from Ric who was standing there with a maniacal, dazed look on his face.

"What the hell have you done?" Lorenzo asked the man.

"I did it...I finally rid the world of Jason Morgan" he said still staring at the body.

Lorenzo heard the sirens and ran; Ric walked up to Jason's body. He had lost a lot of blood and was sweating profusely.

Ric put his foot under him and pushed...pushed him off the dock into the ocean.

Cruz ran up, "what happened?"

Ric turned to him, "someone killed Jason Morgan...he fell off the dock"

Cruz looked over the railing; he couldn't see anything in the dark water, but he called the divers in anyway.

Alexis sat looking at the clock...she had dialed his cell phone 15 times; with nothing but the voice mail. When she heard the pounding on the door her stomach fell.

As soon as she opened the door she knew something was wrong; Sonny stood there the tears in his eyes.

"No, no, no" she said starting to cry.

Sonny's arms came around her, "I'm sorry Alexis...I'm sorry" he cried in her hair.

Two weeks later the service was held...she was surprised her greatest source of strength had come from Carly...she said it's what Jason would have wanted...

She lay in bed wrapped in their blanket...it still smelled like him...she wrapped it around her burgeoning tummy...this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

He woke up coughing, his shoulder burned...his mouth was parched, and he coughed out to the figure in the darkened room.

"Alexis" he managed to choke out.

The shadow came into the light, "well good of you to join us in the land of the living Mr. Morgan"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is more playing catch up...kind of right after Jason's "death" and some even in the five months I skipped to make Alexis six months pregnant. Anyway, I hope you like! For everyone who reviews...you all are so awesome!

She didn't want to get up...but she knew she had to...knew there were two little girl's and one on the way that needed her to be strong, but she was tired of being strong. She wondered when it would stop...when people would stop being ripped away from her. When she closed her eyes she still saw his blue eyes staring back at her. Knowing the girls were away for the afternoon she let herself get lost in the thought until she heard the knocking on the door.

As she put on her robe she she looked at his blue shirt hanging on the back of the door...she fingered the material until she heard the knocking get louder. As she opened the door the blond walked in.

"Have you eaten today...you look thin" Carly said putting her hand on Alexis head.

Alexis backed up and gave her a foul look, "How does someone look think at 8 months pregnant, and while were at it...what do you need Carly" she asked annoyed.

Carly narrowed her eyes at her, "I came to check how you were doing, okay...no need to get snippy...do you even have food in the house?" she asked heading towards the kitchen.

"Well we both couldn't cook it; so does it matter anyway?" Alexis said her feet hurting already as she plopped down in the oversize chair.

Carly came out, "I can make a pretty mean microwave pizza" she said with a ladle in her hand.

Alexis looked at her and wondered how they came to this point...and she thought back to the days following Jason's death.

_Flashback..._

_They had waited...none of them wanting to believe he was really gone. So many times he had cheated death, but planning his memorial service they finally had to accept the inevitable. Alexis remembered sitting in Sonny's living room when the final sweep from the bay came...Sonny had his men comb the area for a week after...but still nothing. _

_She had lost it when she saw the lone tear fall from his eye...lost it right there in front of Sonny, Max, Milo, Jax an Carly. She crumpled to the floor one hand gripping her stomach where their child grew ..the child who would never know his father. She didn't remember much after except Sonny came near her only to be pushed out of the way by a tall blond...and to her surprise it wasn't Jax._

_Carly let her arms come around Alexis as she too cried her own tears for the man they had both loved. And Carly knew this time; she would do right by him._

"_Alexis...shh, this isn't good for the baby okay...Jase...Jase would want you to take care of you and the baby" she said barely being able to choke his name out._

_Alexis felt the sobs subside as she just fell limp into Carly's arms..._

_End of flashback_

"So remind me again what you are doing here again" Alexis asked closing her eyes.

Carly came out with a glass of milk, "you have a Dr's appointment...Jax said he would go with you, but he had a meeting; so I came instead" she said smiling.

Alexis didn't argue she just took the glass of milk and closed her eyes for a second...she had forgotten all about the appointment...

Carly hated Alexis...it was common knowledge amongst the citizens of Port Charles...but right now when she looked at her she couldn't help but feel her pain too. It was funny how fate is; them loving so many of the same men. Sonny, Jax, Jason...and now the most important person in Carly's life besides her boys was gone. And the only piece of him she had left was Alexis' child. She remembered the day that it came out that Alexis was pregnant; she almost wished it wasn't true...but after Jason died she thanked God for allowing a piece of him to be left with them...she remembered the day she found out about Jason's son.

_Flashback_

_It was the morning of the memorial service...and she didn't know why she was there but she was knocking on the door of the lake house._

_Alexis came and answered the black wrap dress hugged tightly against the swell of her belly._

"_Carly" she said her face not masking the pain._

_Carly fought back the tears, "I came to pick you up for the service"_

_Alexis didn't even argue she just nodded her head and turned around letting the woman follow her, "let me just get my purse"_

_When she didn't come out Carly went looking for her...she found her sitting on her bed a paper in her hands sobbing. That was when Carly brought her arms around her and cried with her._

_After Alexis composed herself she straightened up and handed the picture to Carly, "I found out yesterday it's a boy" _

_Carly smiled through the tears looking at the ultrasound picture...Jason's son._

_End of Flashback_

As they climbed in the car Alexis sat silent staring out the window. It was all the better since Carly really didn't feel like talking either. The truth was she didn't know what she really expected out of this. Jax didn't really have a meeting, but she wanted to come instead...for Jason.

When they walked into the hospital Elizabeth greeted them with a smile...Alexis noticed that lately everyone seemed to treat her with kid gloves. And some days she didn't know if she hated it...or needed it. Luckily Epiphany was there to balance out any saccharine.

"Well look if it isn't Miss Davis...who hopefully has that high blood pressure down"

Alexis rolled her eyes but smirked at the lady, "oh Epiphany what would I do without you hounding me about my blood pressure?" she asked.

Epiphany smiled at her...knowing how much she had lost this year, "I know this place would run a muck without me, I will page Dr. Lee for you" she said before walking towards the phone.

"Thanks" she said before taking a seat.

Carly sat there uncomfortably until Alexis asked her about the boys and it seemed to ease the tension. And then out of the elevator came Monica Quartermaine.

"Alexis" she said looking over at the couches.

Alexis smiled at the woman...her child's grandmother, "Monica" she said nodding.

"Carly" Monica said nodding to the blond woman.

"Hey Monica" Carly said flippantly picking up a magazine.

Just then Epiphany came back, "Alexis, Dr. Lee will see you now"

She nodded and then turned back to Monica, "I will see you later" she said as Carly followed her down the hall.

Monica looked on...she thought of the day that Jason showed her the ultrasound at the hospital...he was so happy. She thought with him they had lost any hope of knowing their grandson, but Alexis had let them know that wasn't the case.

_Flashback_

_It was the Sunday after the memorial service and the family sat together in the den. Even Tracy had nothing to say as they mourned the loss of Jason. Monica felt broken inside...AJ was gone, and now Jason. He wasn't biologically hers...but from that day in the carriage house with his fever...he was hers from there on. Alice announced company and she was about excuse herself until Alexis walked in._

_She could tell by the look on her face that they were feeling the same way._

"_You guys are probably wondering why I am here" she said her hand stroking her belly like second nature._

_Emily had already started to tear up as Alexis finished, "Jason and I...we were going to have this baby...and now that he is gone...I guess the gist of what I am saying is that I want you all to have a relationship with this baby"_

_This seemed to get Edward's attention, "what dear" he asked._

"_I know Jason Morgan...but I never knew Jason Quartermaine...and this baby...he or she deserves to know their daddy; so I want to give it a chance to know their whole family" she said the tears falling down her face._

_Edward looked like he was going to kiss her as he stood up and took her in his arms, "this child is family...you know you could move into the mansion if you want"_

_Alexis just shook her head to that, "thank you that is generous, but we are very comfortable at the lakehouse"_

_Alan spoke next, "thank you Alexis...I am glad Jason found you" he said._

_End of Flasback_

She left after that but ever since she had been giving them updates on the baby.

When they came to the room Carly went to take a seat outside but Alexis turned to her.

"Today is the 3-D ultrasound...do you wanna see" she asked.

Carly stayed silent but nodded and followed her in.

Dr. Lee talked for awhile, but then on the screen they saw the baby come into view...it was amazing, and Carly instinctively grabbed Alexis' hand just as Dr. Lee spoke.

"And look there are your son's perfectly formed ten toes."

**OoOoOoOoO**

His head felt cloudy and then he heard the voice. It sounded vaguely familiar, but from another lifetime.

"Alexis" he managed to cough out again.

"Not quite my dear" she said again her face coming into view.

When Jason finally saw her...he knew that it was worse than he thought.

And he mustered up everything in him to growl back at her, "Helena"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks reviewers! You all are awesome...hope you like; there is a bit of a twist at the end...but thanks for the support of this story; you inspire me!**

He struggled against the restraints and she smiled at him, "you really are built like a Greek statue" she said as she ran her finger over his naked abs.

As he looked at her he leveled death glare...a fury was lit behind those baby blues.

"Oh, I like that...there is a fire that burns in your eyes...nothing like my little mouse Natasha" she said her smile turning into a frown.

Jason looked at her again, "what the hell do you want?" he asked again this time lifting his neck to sneer at her.

"In due time Mr. Morgan...due time" she said before pulling out the syringe.

He struggled until three burly men came and held him down and she poked his tanned arm, "there, there Mr. Morgan...get some rest; I have plans for you"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Mommy, mommy" a little voice said patting her cheek.

Alexis peeled her eyes open to a little brown haired girl, "daddy is here making breakfast...and Mikey and Morgan are here too" she told her.

She nodded and then kissed her on the forehead sending her back out. It wasn't the first time Sonny had been over there...so she pulled on the yoga pants and hoped for a semi normal day.

When she came out Michael had a Chinese checkers set out and was teaching Kristina while Morgan rolled a ball back and forth to Molly.

"Morning" Sonny said with a sad smile.

Alexis smiled back...it was weird that the one person in the world who understood exactly what she was going through was once again Sonny Corinthos.

"Miss Lexi getting fat!" Morgan exclaimed.

What usually would cause a pregnant woman pain made Alexis want to chuckle. Especially when the two older Corinthos' men; including Michael; looked at him like he had three heads.

"Morgan, Alexis' isn't fat...she is having a baby...remember we talked about this. Alexis and Uncle Jason are having a baby"

It was at that moment her heart broke when little Morgan's eyes sparkled, "Uncle Jason...Uncle Jason is in heaven with the angels" he said and the room got silent.

Alexis turned around and walked swiftly back to the room where she fell into sobs on the bed.

Sonny put Michael in charge of keeping an eye on the kids and he followed her down the hall.

When he got into the room she lay on the bed with a pale blue shirt in her grasp. She cried silently and he came to sit next to her rubbing small circles up her back.

Finally the tears subsided and she muttered, "sorry"

He shook his head and laid her head back on his shoulder, "Don't be" he said quickly.

Finally she turned to him, "when does it stop hurting?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know if losing Jason will ever stop hurting" she said honestly.

Sonny fought back the tears...he would never forget the day he lost his brother, his best friend, "No one is expecting you too Alexis...no one is expecting any of us too...Jason was, Jason wasn't the kind of person you meet everyday...this world is incomplete without him"

"Thank you Sonny" she said getting up and drying her tears.

"For what?"

"For getting it" she said simply.

**OooOoOoOo**

When Sonny left he took Kristina with him; he had offered to take Molly too but Ric was coming to pick his daughter up later that day and the one thing she was trying to do was keep the peace with Ric. Every time he came around her blood pressure seemed to soar. Not only was he unsympathetic but he seemed to be doing nothing in helping to find Jason's killer...not that she had expected him to.

When she heard the knock on the door she scooped her little chubby cheeked girl and propped her onto her hip. She swung open the door and Ric marched right past her.

"I heard Sonny was here earlier" he said surveying the place.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you did...tell Lucky I will wave to him next time he drives past"

"You didn't expect me not to have surveillance...I mean your lover was killed on the docks...I don't want them coming after you and hurting the girls" he said condescendingly.

"Bye, bye sweetie...Mommy will miss you" she said not paying attention and handing the girl over to her father.

Ric opened his mouth to speak once more, "goodbye Ric" she said before ushering him out the door.

She went in to lay down feeling exhausted.

**OooOoOoOo**

He heard the wail of the baby and rolled next to her, "I don't want to get up" she mumbled in the midst of sleep.

"Don't worry baby, I got it" he said climbing out of bed and pulling on his pajama bottoms. He walked down the hallway to the white and blue room. There in the plaid blue crib was the brown haired, blue eyed little boy now sitting up chewing on his blanket.

"Someone hungry" he asked as the boy reached his arms to him.

After the bottle it was apparent that neither were tired so Jason trekked out to the den and flipped on the television.

"Look, our favorite...the Travel channel" he said laying back as the little boy lounged on his chest.

He felt her walking out and he spoke before she was in view, "couldn't sleep"

"Wow those spidey senses must be working...and no, you have ruined me for alone sleep Jason Morgan" she said plopping down.

"What on earth are you watching" she asked.

"The Travel channel on the Galapagos Islands" he said smiling.

"Huh, buddy" he said looking at the little boy who was snoozing peacefully on his chest.

"Guess you bored him to sleep" she said a dimple peaking out at him.

He smiled back, "oh really, am I boring"

She leaned in for a kiss, "boring is not the word I would use for you"

Suddenly his mouth felt heavy, and everything started to fade away. He reached his arm to touch her, wrapped his arms around his son as everything dissipated.

"Alexis, Alexis" he yelled as everything slipped away.

**OooOoOoOo**

"Daddy, higher Daddy higher" the little boy with the curly brown hair yelled.

She smiled watching Molly run straight for the monkey bars, "Yes higher daddy, higher"

As he sauntered over to her she couldn't help but feel a blush coming to her cheeks...he took off her dark sunglasses and leaned in for a kiss.

"EWWWWWWWW" came from the little boy on the swings.

They turned and smiled at him Jason taking her hand as they walked towards the swings. She couldn't remember a time she felt so happy.

And then she turned to him and in a flash she saw the blood pour from his chest; he strained himself trying to speak. And she screamed as he fell to the ground and she cowered over him the blood flowing through her fingers that pressed the wound.

She woke up gasping for air...she had been having that dream since two days after Jason died. As her heart beat steadied she decided to go out.

As she parked the car she walked down the path her feet crunching the fall leaves. She never expected to see anyone there, but a familiar face from a lifetime ago knelt over the graves.

"Ned" she said smiling sadly.

He didn't turn around at first but spoke instead, "I mourned him once...I didn't know the next time would hurt so badly"

Alexis took a couple steps towards him, "losing people never feels good"

Ned turned to her, "thank you for what you did for my family"

"Yeah well, they are this little guys family too" she said the tears starting to fall.

He reached out and wiped below her eye, "Welcome to the family" he said smiling once more and making his way back to the mansion.

There were no lingering glances to watch him leave; instead just an intense pull to walk over to the slab of marble. Lately she had found herself at the plot more. It was a fight at first to where he would have his marker. Carly had fought against the idea of the site being in the Quartermaine private cemetery

worried that the Q's wouldn't allow her to come see them...but Monica had come to see them personally promising unlimited access and a plot that was planned for him right under their beloved Lila...it was then that Carly relented. Alexis realized Carly was probably the one person who came her more than she as she saw the usual smattering of yellow roses.

She wiped the nonexistent dust off and leaned down holding her belly, "hello my love"

**OooOoOoOo**

After his dream his body felt heavy probably having something to do with the shot she gave him. And when the two burly men came and picked him up he tried to fight back, but he just felt so weak. They took him down a darkened hallway and unlocked a steel door. Once inside they dropped him like a rag doll and closed and locked the door. He sat on his knees trying to regain his composure when he heard someone moan in the corner. As his eyes adjusted to light he would never believe who he saw.

**OooOoOoOo**

She shifted positions but nothing seemed comfortable. Finally she just stood there...she started off on her usual ritual; telling him about appointments, complaining and then the first pain hit and she held herself.

"Ow" she said waiting for it to subside.

There would be no risks this time as she picked up her cellphone.

"Sonny" she said as soon as her picked up.

"Alexis, Kristina is fine, I will bring her home later" he said figuring her to being overprotective.

As another pain started to manifest itself she spoke again, "not Kristina...the baby, the baby it's time"

**OooOoOoOo**

When the light hit the person's face his breath caught...and he questioned.

"Sam?"


	15. Chapter 15

"What?" Sonny asked suddenly confused.

She sighed deeply, "the baby, I am having the baby, and if I don't do something quick I will be having the baby in the Quartermaine cemetery"

"I will be there in fifteen minutes, or do you need me to send an ambulance?" he asked worried.

"No I will sit in the car...thank you Sonny" she said before making the short walk to the car.

Alexis checked her watch waiting for another contraction...and all she could think about where two clear blue eyes staring back at her...two blue eyes that should be there with her. Exactly six minutes later ; she heard a car barreling down the highway. The Maserati doors burst open with Max and Sonny jumping out.

Max reached the car first, "Miss Davis, your chariot awaits" he said his eyes sparkling.

He looked so cute and childlike that she didn't want to burst his bubble but when Sonny came, "you drive my car to the hospital and Max you take the Maserati back to Greystone" she said handing the keys to Sonny as she got out of the car.

"You don't want to ride in the Maserati" Max asked like she was committing some grievous sin.

She smiled though annoyed, "I have seen how you two drive in the Maserati, and I am not having this baby in the car on the Expressway"

Sonny made a move to complain but right then another contraction hit, "Ahhh" she said wincing in pain.

He grabbed her from behind and led her to the passenger seat, "Max...I will see you later" he said walking towards the drivers door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Jason" the familiar voice cried out in the dark.

When he came to her she was sitting in the corner the markings of a deep bruise on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

She was white as a ghost, "you...you can't be here...you're...you're dead...you have been for two months"

It really hadn't occurred to him until she had said it, "two months..." he questioned confused.

"You were shot on the docks...they never recovered your body...we just assumed"

He closed his eyes and thought back to the day...it felt like just yesterday...but when he touched the place of the wound there was just a tiny scar.

"Alexis" he said her name a ragged whisper...if it had been two months then she was about 8 months along with their child.

He closed her eyes and pictured her...glowing, radiant, and he didn't even notice the tears stinging his eyes until he began to blink them away.

"How long has she had you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "a couple of days...I think...not more than a week. I was docked in the Mediterranean and one night I was sleeping, and the next thing I knew these men had me...and I ended up here. I've only seen Helena once, but she said she had big plans for me...whatever that means"

Jason got up and slammed his hand into the wall, "It means she plans on using you...probably both of us to cause Alexis pain"

Sam sat there and let the words soak in...Jason wondered how he was going to stop this.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The car ride over seem to last mere seconds and before she could think Sonny was pulling her out of the passenger seat after another contraction passed. This wasn't how she had pictured it when Jason made her pack her overnight bag at five months but here she was.

"Miss Davis" Epiphany said coming from behind the nurse's station.

Elizabeth was already making her way with a wheelchair as Alexis spoke, "the contractions are 11 minutes apart"

"I will call Dr. Lee right now and we will get you prepped" Liz said walking way.

Epiphany looked at Sonny, "I am going to go; you make sure this one doesn't run off anywhere" she said smiling.

This caused Alexis to smile and Sonny spoke, "I promise" he said letting the dimples peak out.

As he wheeled her over to the chairs she began to speak, "okay...first I think we should call Ric and have him take Molly...not that I want him to, but I really don't need to put up with him throwing a fit. Second, you can take Kristina, right?" she barely waited for a nod of the head before she continued, "then I need you to call Carly...and Jax...Nikolas, am I forgetting anyone" she said as Dr. Lee made her way.

"I hear they are 11 minutes apart which means"

"Ahhhhh" she cried perfectly timed.

"We better get you prepped for you c-section" Dr. Lee said taking the handles of the chair.

"Do you have anyone that is going in with you?" she asked.

The mere mention put tears in her eyes but the Sonny's hand came upon her shoulder, "yeah I'm here, where do I scrub in" he asked. Before leaving to scrub in he called Max to let him know the plans.

Alexis smiled and then turned to Epiphany, "can you page Monica for me?"

"Anything for you Miss Davis" the other woman said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Carly was one of the last to come in the waiting room, with Jax short on her heels. Nikolas, Monica, Alan, Skye, Ned, Emily were all waiting.

"Have you heard anything?" she asked.

Nikolas spoke first, "she is having her c-section, they don't foresee any difficulties, and Sonny promised he would come out and let us know"

"Sonny went in with her good...good, that is good" she said praying silently that Jason was watching over them all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Alright, you ready to meet your son?" Dr. Lee asked around the makeshift barrier separating the patient and the wound area.

Alexis smiled and nodded through the tears as Sonny took her hand, a few minutes later she heard the cry.

Kelly pulled the small baby out, "your little boy has a set of lungs on him" she said before handing Sonny the scissors, "want to do the honors?"

He turned to Alexis the tears in his eyes and she nodded, "for Jason" To that he took the scissors and snipped the umbilical cord.

They brought him to Alexis, "he is beautiful" she said the tears falling from her eyes.

Moments later Dr. Lee was sewing her up and finishing.

"They are going to take the baby to the nursery, and she will be in post op for about an hour"

He nodded and turned to a groggy Alexis, "you did good"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jason woke up a cold sweat on his brow, "Alexis" he mumbled looking around.

When he remembered where he was he sat in the silence and watched Sam sleep...he wondered where she was, what she was doing...for some reason that night he couldn't stop thinking about her. Where she was, what she was wearing, what the swell of her tummy felt like. And he closed his eyes and he pictured her in his arms, and that was the only way he could fall back asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sonny came through the doors Carly hounded him first, "is she okay, the baby?"

He nodded and looked at the menagerie of people, "she is fine, in post op. The baby is a beautiful little boy that I am told we have a great view at through the right nursery window"

Fifteen minutes later they surrounded the little boy wrapped in mounds of white with a baby blue cap on.

"He is marvelous" Edward said smiling.

Alan looked at him closely a tear escaping his eye, "he looks just like him as a baby"

Monica hugged her husband close to her.

Carly had walked to the side where Jax held her sobbing in his arms.

Sonny stood at the window staring at the little person, "you already have so many people here who love you...your daddy was a truly special person, and I will do my best to make sure you always know that, okay little man" and he went off to check on Alexis.

The next morning people milled in and out of her room...how could you tell a Cassadine or a Quartermaine no in the hospital? Sonny had brought Kristina and Molly early and they sat on the bed with mom and new brother. Monica held her grandson in her arms amazed at the clarity of his eye color...just like her Jason. She had passed him back to Alexis as Carly and Jax walked in.

The two women smiled sadly at each other as Alexis beckoned her closer, "Carly, I would like you to meet Jason Morgan Jr. I think JJ for short" she said passing her to the woman.

Carly's eyes welled up with tears as the infant looked at her, this was there piece of Jason left here on the earth.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jason woke when the door swung open and Helena walked in.

"Congratulations Mr. Morgan, you have a son" she said throwing him a picture.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust...but right there on glossy paper through a nursery window was a little bundle with a blue card adorning the basket, "Baby Boy Davis"

He looked up at the monster who stood above him, "am I supposed to believe this, you could have doctored any photo you want"

She laughed almost a cackle at him, "I don't have time for that...your son was born at 7:57 last night"

He turned away fighting back the emotion, Sam looked at him through sleepy eyes.

"So glad you are awake too" she said noticing her.

"We have a long day ahead of us" she told the duo.

They ignored her until she spoke again, "chop, chop, up, up...we have a wedding to attend"

Sam sneered at her "what wedding?"

Helena smiled, "Yours my dear"

**A/N: I hope the name is okay...I thought JJ might be cute. And there is a twist at the end...the whole evil Helena plan will come out next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and thanks all the wonderful reviews your feedback is so appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

"What?" Sam said looking at the older woman with disgust.

Helena smiled tight lipped, "I am told you two were quite the pair before Mr. Morgan here decided to knock up my bastard step daughter"

"Shut up" Jason said from the corner.

"You act as if I am not just relaying fact"

Jason looked at her again, "you will refer to her by name; or by nothing"

His demeanor intrigued her...usually under someone's icy cool facade she could tell they were even minimally scared...not Jason Morgan...no, he really just looked at her with disdain and loathing. She liked it...except for the part that he actually really loved her mouse. It never made sense to her that a woman like Alexis or her mother before her could bring a powerful man to his knees...and just as her mother had paid before; so too would Alexis. Sure she had promised Mikkos she wouldn't kill the girl...but everything above that was fair game.

So she continued, "fine...before Mr. Morgan knocked up...Natasha" she said elongating her name like it tasted bitter on her tongue, "so I don't know what he big opposition is to getting married"

Sam looked at the woman quickly learning how crazy she was, "you are insane...he just had a kid with my mom...my half brother...why the hell would you think I would want to marry him. I don't love him and he sure doesn't love me"

Helena laughed, "my dear...who ever told you marriage was about love. The greatest pairings in history were based on a mutual need. Your generation is to wrapped up in this love idea"

Jason looked at her, "you can talk all you want about whatever, but I am not getting married so go put your crazy ideas back in your head"

She smiled at him, "oh Mr. Morgan...why don't I give you a couple of days to think about your impending nuptials...maybe I can convince you"

Jason ignored her as she walked out. Sam sat in the corner. They both wondered what she had up her sleeve.

Helena shut the door on her two prisoners and turned to the man, "I want pictures...I don't care how you have to doctor them...I need them to paint a clear picture for Mr. Morgan"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alexis woke up groggy. When she looked down and remembered where she was she immediately looked over to the empty bassinet. Luckily before she was able to completely freak out Sonny spoke.

"Monica took him up the nursery for his daily testing...she figured it was easier to take him while you were sleeping"

As she calmed down she nodded, "thank you Sonny...for everything"

He smiled sadly at her and sat down, "he loved you so much...I think more than he thought he could after everything. His life was with you...with the girls...and with this baby. He should be here Alexis, and he can't be. So I will be for him...in any way you need me too"

She nodded tears in both their eyes and touched her hands over his...his stray hand came to wipe her tears.

Unknowingly to them there was someone else watching their moment.

The next morning Sonny helped pack up all the flowers, balloons and Max loaded them into the limo. Alexis was coming to stay at Greystone until her staples healed...so Sonny grabbed the wheelchair and pushed them out into the cold sunshine. Alexis handed JJ to him as she eased herself up from the wheelchair. JJ made some noise and Sonny and Alexis both paused to gaze down at the little boy. As Sonny looked back to Alexis he smiled and pushed a piece of bang out of her face before she crawled into the limo.

No one heard the steady click click of the camera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

One of their captors came with lunch...the food was actually decent and he guess he had forgotten how ravenous he had become as he dug in.

"Whoa, when was the last time you ate?" Sam asked watching him go.

Jason slowed down, "sorry...the last time I remember eating was...two months ago..."

"Sorry" Sam said biting into the sandwich.

"It's not your fault...the last thing I remember was being on those docks with a pizza...and Alcazar...I knew he wasn't really going to shoot me...but Ric; I should have never let him live"

Sam was confused, "wait...Ric, what?" she asked.

He turned to her, "Ric is the one that shot me on the docks that day"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

For the next couple of weeks the prisoners didn't see much of their captor. Just the burly men who brought in their food. Jason wondered what maniacal plan Helena was coming up with. He would have gone insane with his own thoughts...but he just thought of her face...her beautiful face smiling there back at him. That kept him calm...he would come back to her...he would find a way. Sam was unusually stoic, but he didn't question it...the wasn't the kind of situation anyone was prepared for.

After a week at Sonny's Alexis was allowed to go home. That didn't keep Sonny from being there almost every night, sometimes with the boys, and always with food. And if it wasn't dinner he was there with her walking by the lake. They seemed to have bonded over their grief in losing Jason. It was nice to have her best friend back...and it was nice to have the little boy with the sky blue eyes staring back at them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was cold that morning, when Helena finally came back throwing a package in his lap.

"Maybe this will change your mind about marriage" she said as he began to pull pictures out.

There were tons, Sonny and Alexis in the hospital room, outside the hospital, at the lake house, Kelly's...for a moment there was a spark of jealousy, but he decided against letting a weakness be shown to Helena.

"What the hell is this supposed to prove to me" he asked throwing it back.

She smiled, "my dear...Natasha has moved on...that whole dream you have of going back and creating a family with the woman you love...it isn't going to happen...your best friend is daddy now"

He fought with every fiber of his being not to grab her by the throat, "even if Alexis has moved on...that doesn't mean I should marry Sam"

This time Helena's smile looked maniacal, "well...actually there is another point to those pictures...look at how close I can get to your little precious baby boy"

That was the breaking point as he grabbed her arm tightly and put his face close to hers, "don't you ever even suggest hurting him" he growled.

Two men came in and were ready to drag him off, but he let go. Helena sent them back out and focused back on him, "then you agree...marriage between you and Ms. McCall is the best option...for you, Alexis and Jason Jr"

His eyes got wide at the last statement and she spoke again, "yes, they call him JJ for short...very...American" she said with her nose in the air.

Jason refused to speak, "in five hours you will come to marry...if you refuse I will get rid of them...all of them...slowly, one by one to cause you more and more pain" she said before leaving.

To that she left and Sam spoke, "do you think she is serious"

Jason nodded, "deadly"

He wracked his brain trying to think of another way...but the truth was he hoped she was happy...he loved her too much to wish her any harm, or heartbreak...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The ceremony was under five minutes...Jason had leveled a glare at the Priest and asked for the fast version. Sam cried...but he had to do this...just until he could get away from Helena and keep them safe...and if it was true she was happy with Sonny...then he would walk away...but for now he just had to see her...to see her face...and this was the only way. It was only at the end when he heard the click click of the photographer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alexis was sleeping on the couch Alexis curled in his bassinet as she heard the paper hit the porch. She put on her glasses and walked out to get it...And the headline she read made her wish she hadn't.

**PRESUMED DEAD MOBSTER MARRIES EX FIANCEE IN MEDITERRANIAN ISLANDS**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for all your kind reviews...and hey, keep them coming! Glad to see some people can warm up to the idea of Jason and Alexis!**

Carly had kept Jax in bed late that morning...so she made sure while he was in the shower to order in breakfast. As the deliveryman knocked she sauntered over the door. After paying him she reached down to grab the Port Charles Herald knowing that Jax liked to play catch up. She heard Jax coming down the stairs and as she turned to him reading the tag line...what it said caused their eggs and toast to be strewn all over the couch.

"Carly what is it?" Jax asked jogging down the rest of the stairs to his pale fiancée.

They both looked down at the headline and Carly gasped again; looking to Jax...she uttered just one word, "Alexis"

**OoOoOoOoO**

The Quartermaines sat down to breakfast like they have forever. Emily sat with a book open trying to ignore everyone, Dillon and Lulu were stealing secret glances over the table. Tracy was removing the flask from Luke's hand, Edward was busy yelling at Skye that her mobster boyfriend was not allowed in his house to which Monica was reminding him that it was her house. When big Alice came they were all loudly arguing until she let out a shrill whistle.

"Good Lord Alice, do you have to do that so early in the morning" Edward exclaimed.

The look on her face silenced everyone, "Mr. Quartermaine...I thought you should see this" she said handing them the newspaper. Tears came to Edwards eyes to which he quickly blinked away as he handed the newspaper to Alan and Monica...Monica placed her hand over her mouth and began to cry as Alan sat shocked pulling her close to him. Emily stood behind her parents and gasped and then her mind went to the little boy with blue eyes and she only thought of one word, "Alexis"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ric was enjoying his venti latte when his secretary walked in and dropped the paper on his desk.

"Mr. Lansing, you may want to look at the headline"

When he did it caused him to spit his coffee all over the desk and hiss, "Jason"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sonny was already at the coffee house doing paperwork when Max knocked on the door.

"Sir" he said shuffling his feet.

Sonny assumed it was about Carly because that seemed to be the only time the bodyguard became flustered.

"What did Carly do?" he asked putting his pen down annoyed.

Max shook his head, "no...not Carly" he said handing over the paper.

Sonny read the headline and saw the picture...he was out of his seat before he could read the caption.

"Max, let's go" he said grabbing his coat.

The bodyguard didn't have to ask where...because there was only one place he would be going...to Alexis.

**OoOoOoOoO**

She felt the mug shatter and the hot liquid hit her bare feet...but she couldn't feel. She silently thanked God that the girls had gone with Nikolas for the weekend. She walked inside numbly and sat on the couch running her finger over his picture in the paper...a part of her was elated...to see him...alive...and then a part of her broke...she had dreams about the day he would come back to her...and he had come back; just not for her...and that in itself was like losing him over again.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sonny's cell started to go off as soon as he got into the car.

"Corinthos" he answered.

He heard his ex-wife's voice on the other line "Please tell me you have the seen the paper, and please tell me you didn't know about this"

Sonny sighed deeply, "yes I saw and God no Carly...I...this...I wasn't involved."

"Well thank goodness for that; have you talked to Alexis? I mean Jax is worried about her" she said trying to cover the fact that Jax wasn't the only one.

"I'm on my way over right now, okay?" he said before closing his phone.

**OoOoOoOoO**

She got up from her couch and started to make coffee..she didn't notice the banging on the door until she heard the baby start crying and Max came tumbling down with her door. Alexis stood there with JJ in her arms.

"Was that necessary?" she asked Sonny walking towards the kitchen.

When she wouldn't answer the door he had ordered Max to break it down...for a second he wondered whether or not she had even seen the paper...that was until he saw it laying on the coffee table. He walked towards the kitchen. She had laid JJ down in his basket and was preparing the bottle on the stove. It was then he smelled something funny...but Alexis seemed oblivious. When he went towards the pan he noticed the plastic of the bottle had already started to melt because she hadn't filled the pan with water.

"Alexis, you didn't fill this with water" he shouted as he threw the pan in the sink.

It was then she seemed to break out of her trance, "I didn't" was all that came out before she almost fell to the ground. Luckily he grabbed her as she sobbed and motioned for Max to take JJ. He watched the burly bodyguard cuddle the little boy to his chest and it made his heart ache.

When she finally composed herself she turned to him, "please tell me you didn't"

All he had to do was shake his head and she believed him...a part of her had wished he did...that this nightmare at least had an explanation.

"I don't understand...we..." she trailed off.

Sonny looked at her, "I don't understand either...but we will find out...you are not alone"

She smiled at him...then why did her heart feel broken all over again?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

They were flying commercial back into the states with an eerie warning from Helena. The marriage was to look real...or else face the consequences. Jason wasn't known to be scared of much but Helena Cassadine had proven to lethal, and he knew that Alexis had been hurt by her one too many times. Just thinking of her name made his heart swell...and break. He had assumed that Helena would leak the photographs to the papers. He figured by now everyone in Port Charles had seen Sam and him taking their vows. He could picture her going to the front door in her pj's ready to read the paper with her cup of coffee...he always set the timer so that it would be ready when she woke up...it was their routine...their...the word at the time seemed so minuscule now it seemed precious.

Sam sat silent through much of the flight. Now she toyed with the gold band around her finger. It once seemed like her dream come true to be married to Jason. Now it seemed like a nightmare. She was on her way home to see Alexis and JJ when Helena had struck...she now regretted not going earlier...she just needed time to mourn Jason on her own. She looked over to him; most people thought that Jason was emotionless...but once you got to know him it was hard not to read all the emotion in his eyes. It was how she could tell his inner turmoil...she knew he wondered if he was going to be able to fix this.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sonny felt his pocket vibrating, "Corinthos" he answered Alexis' still cradled under his other arm.

"Sonny, this is Lucky Spencer...listen I just heard Ric talking about a jet coming in that Jason and Sam are on touching ground at noon...I figured you would want to know"

He sighed, "thanks Lucky"

Alexis had pulled away from him, "I'm sorry"

He shook his head, "don't be...but Alexis...there is more...that was Lucky Spencer...he just told me that Jason and Sam's plane is coming in at noon"

She nodded and he saw her put on her game face, "well then I should be there so Jason can meet his son" she said short and clipped.

Sonny made no move to argue; she had earned her right to give Jason hell..

**OoOoOoOoO**

As soon as Ric got the passenger log and found out which flight they were going to be on he began to freak out..Jason Morgan being alive was something he hadn't counted on.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Mac Scorpio was tired of mobster's and their fake deaths...and he was just as ready to let this one just go...until Mayor Floyd called him and told him to have a team assembled at the airport to arrest Jason Morgan. When they got down there he found out the mayor had also alerted the media...and instead of an easy arrest it had turned into a circus.

**OoOoOoOoO**

When the plane touched down the lobby was filled with people. Carly and Jax had taken JJ for the afternoon after Sonny convinced her not to bring the baby. He couldn't convince her not to come.

She watched the plane land, and she felt her stomach tighten...so many feelings coursed through her veins...anger, rage, disbelief, sadness, and joy...indescribable joy on the fact that he was alive.

As she watched the passengers exit the jet she felt the knot in her stomach become tighter.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jax shook his head as he watched his new Porsche tear off...he knew he shouldn't have pushed her to get her license again.

Carly drove down the roadway towards the airport...there was no way in hell she was letting Jason waltzed back into town like he hadn't broke all of their hearts.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam walked in front of Jason towards the door when it was suddenly rushed by reporters.

"Miss McCall, or shall I say Mrs. Morgan" one threw out as the flashes started to go off. Jason made an attempt to grab her but he was grabbed first and shoved away from the press' grasp into an empty bathroom. It was dark and before his eyes adjusted he heard her yell.

"What the hell are you thinking Jason, ugh" his best friend yelled flicking on the light.

"Faking your death...isn't that a little Sonny-esque for you? And you married Sam, are you high?" she asked pacing.

If it wasn't so real; he would have laughed. Instead he grabbed her, "Carly...it's not what you think...okay. I can't tell you anymore...please Carly. I need to see Alexis, please" he begged.

Carly looked into his clear blue eyes and believed what he was saying, "fine...but you owe me like so big" she said.

He hugged her quickly, "thank you" he said.

"Wait here" she said turning off the light and slipping out.

She saw the reporters descend on Alexis.

"Miss Davis, how do you feel about your babies father marrying your daughter after allegedly faking his death" one asked.

Carly decided to jump in, "how the hell do you think she feels, get off of her" she said pushing her way towards Alexis.

She embraced her to which threw Alexis off until Carly whispered in her ear, "there is a men's bathroom around the left hall, go there...I will handle them" she said as Alexis slipped by the reporters.

As soon as she turned the knob she felt someone pull her in and place their hand over her mouth. She was about to fight back until she heard his voice, "please don't scream" he said releasing her.

A part of her wanted to, but instead she turned around...and fought the desire to embrace him. Soon after came the emotion she did let herself revel in, "You bastard" she said in a loud whisper.

"Alexis" he said reaching for her the pain in his voice palpable.

"No, no, don't say my name...don't...you have no right...don't touch me, how could you do this...I would have told you to go if you wanted to leave...how could you...how could you" she said starting to pound in his chest.

He let the blows hit him, he wanted to absorb her pain, and when she finally broke her brought her into his arms, "don't, don't...shhh...please...listen, listen to me" he said pulling her away to look in her eyes.

The pounding on the door only made him pause for a second, "this isn't what you think Alexis, I swear, please believe me...I can't" he tried to explain the threats to break in the door making it hard to express himself.

"I gotta go" he said to which she shook her head more confused.

He let her go only to come back to her and grab her face and kissed her with wild abandon. She melted in his kiss and as he let her go he cupped her cheeks once more, "It's you...only you...always" he said before kissing away the tears.

"Remember that, he said before finally opening the door a crack to let the police arrest him as she hid in the shadows confused as ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So good news...here is an update, yay! And here is the bad news...our time together with Jason and Alexis is drawing to the end...Thanks all the reviewers who have enjoyed and are still enjoying the ride...you guys really make my day!**

Alexis sat in the bathroom until the commotion outside broke. She sat in there and replayed every word he had said...the way his lips felt against hers, the look in his eyes. It made her even more confused; this morning he had shattered her world, and then he came right back in trying to piece it back together. She had no idea what was going on, but she would...soon.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jason sat in the interrogation room and watched Mac and Carly argue. Finally Mac opened the door, "I am ready to take your statement...but your attorney is caught in traffic"

He interrupted, "I'm ready Mac; I have nothing to hide"

The older man nodded and closed the door, "alright, you know the charges against you are fraud...for faking your death...go ahead" he said clicking the recorder on.

"I didn't fake my death. I was shot on the docks; I don't remember by who or what happened after that...until I woke up on a boat two months later, Sam and I were reunited and we wed...that is the story" he said stonewalling.

Mac nodded as his door flung open and Diane Miller stood there, "I have an order that you release my client...there is no evidence to prove that there was any fraud involved" she said hanging him a paper.

The police chief nodded, "actually...I agree with you...your client is free to go home"

The reality struck Jason...where exactly was home...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sonny was waiting outside the doorway of the bathroom long after the paparazzi had left; he didn't want to rush her. He had sent Sam home with Max, Carly followed Jason to the PCPD, and she needed someone...and he vowed to be here. It took all his strength not to bloody Jason's face when he got off of that plane, but there was something about the look in his best friend's eyes that worried him..

"You didn't have to wait" she said slowly walking out.

He shrugged as they walked silently to the car...Jason better have a solid story.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Carly beeped the alarm on the Porsche as Jason climbed in.

"What?" she asked as he gave her a funny look.

"Jax talked me into getting my license...we thought it was important for someone to always be readily available to take Alexis to the hospital when she went into labor"

To hear Alexis' pregnancy talked about brought tears to his eyes, "oh"

"I actually went to some Dr.'s appointments with her" she said smiling.

He nodded, "thank you Carly..."

"JJ..he's really something else...all that hate between Alexis and I...when you died; it just didn't seem to matter anymore...she loves you Jason"

He winced hearing her tone, "and I love her Carly"

"So then why did you marry Sam?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam sat on the couch at the Penthouse...Max had taken her there since it was still empty. It was bare; not that it hadn't always been...but there were no frames lining the mantle...nothing on the desk...it was a shell of a house. She guess it fit since there's was a shell of a marriage. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen...and a part of her ached to talk to Alexis; to tell her everything...but she knew she couldn't...Helena was a part of this now, and she had to trust that Jason would make things right.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Mommy, JJ threw up all over Jax's shirt...it was funny" Kristina said clapping.

Molly followed suit as Sonny and Alexis made their ways over the threshold.

"Ha, ha...so funny" came from the tall blond who was busy wiping away the regurgitated baby formula.

Alexis smiled sadly, "sorry about that" she said plopping down on the couch.

Sonny made his way to Jax, "listen...I gotta go; please stay with her"

Jax was about to roll his eyes but saw the real concern in the other man's, "of course"

As he said his goodbyes he went across the city.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I don't want to talk about it Carly"

She gave him stank face, "well we wouldn't have to if you wouldn't have shown up back from the dead, married"

"I can't talk about it right now Carly...one day I will, but not right now...I need a favor" he asked as they pulled up to the Harborview Towers.

Carly rolled her eyes, "anything"

"I need a secret meeting with Luke...no one can know"

The way he said it made Carly's pulse race, but she complied...although in her heart she knew it was more serious than she had thought.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam had gone to the drugstore to buy personal items when Jason heard knocking on the door.

As soon as it opened he saw his best friend looking quite perturbed, "welcome back" is all that Sonny muttered.

Jason nodded, "thanks" he said coolly.

The vein inside Sonny's forehead willed itself to burst, "did you have to do it like this? She loved you...she would have let you go if you asked...you didn't have to stomp on her heart"

This pissed the younger man off, "I don't wanna fight with you Sonny...let's not do this right now" she said walking away.

"Let's not talk about what a coward you are? Do you know what those months were like when she mourned you...hell we all did...when she didn't want to get out of bed?"

Something snapped and Jason kicked the coffee table, "no, but I'm sure you did, didn't you...I'm gone and you just slid right in...how long did it take you to take advantage of her grief and slide your way in my bed?"

To that Sonny swung barely clipping under his right eye...but now the adrenaline was coursing through Jason's veins as he took his best friend and pinned him to the wall.

"Are you mad I'm back because this ruins your little happy family"

Sonny managed to shake him off, "there is nothing going on between Alexis and I...though it would serve you right..."

He stormed out after that leaving Jason feeling even worse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The meeting was to be at the Metro Court...Sam and Jason had booked a room under the guise of staying there for awhile...Sam browsed through the boutique as Jason let himself in.

"Well if it isn't the Borg back from the dead? You know your family misses you too; maybe you should drop them a line" he said laughing as her poured himself another drink from the mini bar.

Jason stone faced him, "You wouldn't be here if I wasn't desperate"

Luke got serious, "why do I have a feeling this has something to do with one big bat who has it out for the vampire princess?"

And to that he sat down and told Luke the story...finishing with, "you find her Luke, and I will kill her"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alexis laid down in bed with the bassinet off to the left...JJ was cradled in her arms as he finished drinking his bottle. She heard a strange rustling coming from the hallway; she put JJ down and when she went out she gasped.

"Shhh" Jason said clad in all black.

Alexis nodded as they made their way back to the room her closing the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

He wandered over to the bassinet to look at the chubby faced boy with chestnut hair and blue eyes, "he looks like you" he said not even attempting to wipe the tears away.

This seemed to soften her, "I always though he looked like you" she said coming to sit on the bed openly letting the tears fall.

Jason looked at her and knelt in front of her wiping the tears away, "I am going to tell you the whole story...but no one can know...not Jax, not Sonny...no one"

She nodded and he continued, and as he wove the story she went from abject anger towards Ric to a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when he said her name...Helena.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I will handle this...you just stay safe...I can't lose you" he said laying his head down on her lap as her fingers played in his hair.

After he brought his lips to hers and engulfed her mouth...she was busying her hands with stripping off his shirt when he grabbed them, "not tonight"

Before she could look disappointed he scooped her up to her side of the bed, "I just need to hold you" he said cradling her in his arms...they slept that way until just before dawn...he kissed her head and his sons...then peaked in on the girl's laying kisses on each of their faces.

He stood by the window before hopping out to look back...he had to find Helena...and then he would come home to his family...


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I was kinda stuck on where I want to go...but here it is. I think there are probably 2 more chapters...maybe 3. Thank you for sticking with me on this journey, and I really appreciate the feedback!**

He slid the cool plastic card into the slot and walked into the darkened room. He was sure Sam was asleep so when he saw the table lamp on and someone in the shadows.

"Calm down Morgan, it is just me" Luke cackled stepping into the light.

Jason rolled his eyes and Luke puffed, "well it's about time you get home to your blushing bride...I've only been waiting her for five hours"

"Carly sent you?"

Luke looked to him, "no the Bride of Frankenstein sent me; yes of course my wayward niece sent me...so what do you need"

"Helena" is the only word that needed to be said to somber Luke right up.

The older man shook his head, "why do I have a feeling that she had something to do with you coming back from the dead"

Jason sat in front of him rubbing the stubble that was growing on his chin, "I don't remember anything until a week ago when I woke up chained to a table"

Luke sat silently until Jason continued to speak, "she had Sam, and she told me I was going to marry Sam...and that if I didn't comply she would kill them"

"Sounds like the Queen of Darkness' MO...you are just lucky she didn't freeze you and plan to defrost later"

Luke got up and started pacing, "we need a plan"

He didn't give Jason a chance to respond, "ready to go witch hunting?"

As he rolled his eyes the man kept talking, "we need rope, duct tape, a stake"

"Are you serious?" he asked annoyed.

Luke let out something akin to a cackle, "don't worry Morgan; you will rescue Natasha yet" he finished walking to the door.

"Thank you Luke"

When he shrugged his shoulders he spoke seriously, "anything for the Princess"

Jason felt the tug at his heart strings...he would do anything for her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alexis woke up feeling empty...he was gone...she knew he had to leave, but the feeling of being once again alone made her stomach fall.

She slept soundly that night...the first night in months, and she wondered if she would ever feel that whole again. Sure in theory bringing down Helena was a novel idea, but she had proven to be a thorn in Alexis' side forever...and she wondered if she would ever be allowed to be completely happy.

"MOMMMYYY!" woke her from her pity part as Kristina ran in her room.

As she smiled at her daughter she felt a resurgence of hope, "yes love"

"Mama, you promised we could go to the park today" she said getting up on the bed and plopping herself down.

After breakfast she bundled JJ and Kristina up. Ric had taken Molly to Martha's Vineyard for the weekend. She didn't know what would happen when he came home...because she wanted to kill him for what he had done to her...but she wouldn't put them or Jason into harms way...and for now she had to play nice with Ric. As soon as the walked towards the playground Kristina spotted a familiar face.

"MORGAN!!!" she cried as the two ran towards each other.

She looked in the horizon and saw Jax tossing a football with Michael and Carly walking towards them.

"Carly" she said actually offering a smile.

"Alexis...JJ" she said smiling and kneeling down to play with the chubby baby.

Carly looked up to Alexis beaming, "he is getting so big, look at those thighs; I just want to bite them" she said causing Alexis to laugh.

And in a moment the happy faces of the women were gone when they heard Kristina, "JAAAAYYYYYSSSSSONN" she cried before throwing herself in the blue eyed mans arms.

Carly watched as Alexis' eyes danced with happiness and sadness all in one breath. She could easily spot it...it was the same way she had looked at Jason for so long...just happy to see him, and then that dull ache that comes because he is with someone else. It was a funny thought that one man they loved had made them mortal enemies...and another man they loved had turned them into strange allies.

Jason let himself get lost in the death grip Kristina had around his neck as he took in the scent of her hair...he remembered the lavender bubble bath Kristina made them put in her bath every night...the same as Alexis. And over her shoulder he saw her; the sadness that surrounded her was palpable...but he smiled when he saw the way Carly protectively stood in front of her sworn enemy. They walked over to him silently.

"Jason" Carly said smiling...Alexis simply nodded as Kristina looked to her mom.

"MAMA, when is Jason coming home?" she asked a puzzled look on her face.

He felt his stomach sink as he watched Alexis' eyes mist over...luckily Carly was quick on her feet.

"You know what Princess, me and the boys were going to go to my house and make sundaes...if it's okay with your mom, you wanna come?"

To that he eyes danced with glee, "Mama, can I?" she asked.

Alexis smiled, "sure" and then looked to Carly and mouthed a silent thank you.

Carly turned to her best friend, "don't be a stranger" she said as the boys came and tackled him.

When they said there goodbyes Alexis and Jason were left alone with JJ. She unbuckled the now awake little boy and handed him to his daddy.

"Hey buddy, oh hello...I'm your daddy" he said cooing at the baby.

She smiled at the scene, "he has your eyes"

Jason looked at her sadly but straightened his face not knowing who was watching them, "I'm sorry I had to leave you this morning"

Alexis plastered a fake smile on her face, "I missed you" she said making gestures and acting like she was talking about the baby.

In between make goo-goo eyes at JJ he looked up to her the emotion pouring from his eyes, "me too...but I swear to you...I will be home soon...I'm going to make everything okay"

She nodded, "I trust you Jason...I trust you with everything...including my whole heart..."

He knew in that moment he would die before he broke it...before they parted he leaned down to put JJ in the stroller, "I love you" he whispered only for her ears.

"You too" she whispered as she watched him walk away briskly...and she prayed he would be okay.

Jason fought the emotion coursing through his veins...and decided to go do something he wish he would have done a long time ago.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ric Lansing walked the path over the docks to his new apartment. He felt a cold chill run down his spine...he had been apprehensive ever since dropping Molly off at the lake house. Alexis had been less than cordial, but he supposed the resurrection of her dead love marred to her daughter was a little bit of a shock. Just the thought of Jason Morgan made his blood boil...he thought he had rid the world of the golden boy...and yet now he was back and in no time he would once again poison this town...Ric knew that this time he had to succeed in making him disappear. As he rounded the corner he heard a noise that made him quicken his pace...as he came around the next bend someone grabbed his arm and shoved him up against the wall.

"Owww" he cried in pain.

In response the person twisted his arm tighter around his back, "you should have made sure I was dead" Jason said totally calm.

He struggled to push away and finally Jason let him go and Ric lunged at him, "you should have died that day...it would have been better off for everyone" Ric said getting in a good slap.

Jason swung and connected with the man's jaw. Ric was dazed for a second and pulled back, "you low life common street thug" he spat.

The blue eyes blazed with fury as he decided to antagonize him a little, "you can't stand it huh, Ric...all your preppy boy schooling...and people still like me better"

Ric tried to not show that the words hit him as he leveled a glare, "We are more alike than you think Morgan...I mean obviously we have similar taste in women...I mean I understand Sam; the whole sex kitten thing and all...but Alexis...you think she is all prim and proper under those lawyer clothes...but when you get her out of them...and she gets that fire in her eye and attacks you like a wild cat; makes you understand where Sam inherited the tramp gene"

That was all it took for Jason to snap...for him to picture Ric touching Alexis like he did...it drove him mad, and he couldn't stop hitting him once he started; his steel toe boots cracking at the bones. He didn't stop until he heard some voices breaking him out of his stupor.

"Oh my God he is going to kill him" came from a group of kids exiting through a back door.

It was then Jason looked at the crumpled mess and ran...he ran the one place he felt the safest...he ran home.

Alexis sat on her bed reading her latest law journal...she wasn't expecting him, but a part of her was hoping he would come. She didn't have to hear him; she felt him close to her and when she looked up she saw him standing in the door jam.

It was then a real smile let out, "well if it isn't my own private cat burglar" she said noting the black garb as he walked towards her.

He shrugged and she noticed the cut on his upper lip, "what happened"

As he crawled in bed next to her he pulled her to him, "you aren't going to like it"

She sighed still relishing in his touch, "are you going to need a lawyer"

"Probably" he said before he started his up her arm to that sensitive part of her neck.

She moaned turning around to strip his t-shirt off, "well we will deal with that in the morning" she said before he was on her again.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Last chapter...how sad. Our journey has come to an end...thank you all for coming on it with me. Thank you for all your kind words and reviews...There will be an short epilogue...just to tie it up with a nice bow...but this is it! You all rock!**

**PS: There is a little violence in this chapter**

She awoke the second time when the incessant ringing from the phone would not stop. The first time she had woken up to the sound of JJ crying over the baby monitor. Jason had kissed her and told her to go back to bed. She smiled as she watched him pull his jeans on to tend to their son. As the moonlight hit his naked skin she smiled and turned back over...it was nice having him home. But now in daylight he was gone again...she knew it was for the better, but it didn't stop that longing in her heart.

It was the ringing that finally brought her from her thoughts; annoyed that someone was calling at eight in the morning on a Saturday.

"Hello" she answered groggily.

There was a silence and shuffling of the phone, "um Alexis, it's Jax"

"Jax, you are my favorite ex husband, but why are you calling me at 8 in the morning?" she complained.

And then he said the one thing that had her in her power suit in 10 minutes; thankfully Viola came by early. Forty minutes after Jax called her she was strolling in the PCPD.

"Hi Miss Davis" Cruz said looking up from his paperwork.

She nodded, "Detective Rodriguez...can you point me in the direction of the commissioner?"

"Over in Interrogation 2" he announced knowing not to mess with Miss Davis when she was in her stealth mode. And the way she was walking and talking...she wasn't to be toyed with.

The door flung open and Jason was hooked to the table, Sam yelling at Mac, and Mac yelling at Jason who just stared at him stoically.

"What did I tell you about violating my client's civil rights?" she asked cooly.

Silence followed as Mac slowly spun around, "your client?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes Commissioner Scorpio...will that be a problem?"

Mac shook his head wondering how a man like Jason Morgan earned women like Alexis Davis' undying affection.

"Well your client her has been arrested for attempted murder of DA Lansing" he said handing her the pictures or Ric Lansing's face.

His words played back in her head...the cut on his lip. But she feigned ignorance, "and what proof do you have?"

"Well unfortunately Mr. Morgan doesn't have an alibi for last night...you see at the time of the assault Mrs. Samantha Morgan is under surveillance at the Metro Court restaurant...dining with Miss Carly Corinthos, Mr. Jasper Jax and Mr. Sonny Corinthos"

She didn't react; instead mentally chastising him. He just looked at her with the same stone face he gave everyone. The only difference was in his eyes...in those bright blue eyes.

Before she could think the words were spilling out of her mouth, "Jason was with me last night"

Sam's mouth dropped open and Max groaned, "what?"

Alexis stared deep into Jason's eyes, "Jason was with me last night...all night"

Mac nodded but responded sarcastically, "how do you explain the split lip counselor"

"Well Mac..sometimes the headboard gets in the way" she responded the Natasha side of her personality peaking out.

This time Mac was rendered speechless and Sam bit her lip to keep from laughing at the insanity of the situation. Mac grumbled, "I will get the release papers" Sam followed leaving the couple in the room together.

She had already started glaring, "what the hell were you thinking?" she asked her voice a whisper.

"What the hell were you thinking giving me an alibi?" he asked matching her tone.

Her eyes rolled at him, "oh don't give me that crap"

Suddenly he felt bad for putting her in this situation, "I'm sorry...I should have told you..."

"Duh"

He looked at her flabbergasted, "duh" he asked.

That brought a dimple peaking out, "shut up"

Just then Mac walked back in, "he is free to go" he said annoyed unlocking Jason's handcuffs.

"Thank you" Alexis said smiling demurely as they walked out.

In front of the PCPD Luke met them with a crazy look in his eyes; Alexis knew it could mean only one thing.

"The bat has flown the coop...it's our chance Morgan"

Jason looked to her an apology in his eyes. She simply smiled a sad smile, "go"

He nodded a million thoughts from him passing through just a glance finally breaking their connection and turning to Luke, "let's go" he said before jumping into the waiting car

Before he left Alexis turned to Luke, "If anything happens to him; heads will be rolling"

Luke smiled but then got serious, "I promise Tash"

Alexis watched the car roll down the street until it was a tiny speck...and she said a silent prayer...a prayer that everything would be okay.

She walked in the lake house tired and threw her keys on the end table. The next thing she knew she was looking at her ex husband sitting on the couch with a horribly black and blue face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

There was something she saw in his face that made he start walking away from him; he started to yell...spout the ugliest things. And she rounded the corner, actually afraid of him. She had forgotten that he once lived in the house too as he cut her off at the corner.

Quickly he grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her close to him, "look at what your mobster boyfriend did to me" he growled.

At that moment she was scared...she had never been scared of Ric; even at his angriest point she could laugh him off. But now she was physically afraid of him...the way he was holding her. So at first she tried to reason with him.

"Ric, let me go" she asked as calmly as she could.

He laughed evilly, "let you go...let you go. Just like you got the police to let your precious Jason go. I can't believe you lied to get him out of jail. Alexis I thought you had better morals than that...I guess like mother like daughter...you like screwing married men?" he asked his voice on her ear.

At that moment she was more pissed than scared and she thrust her knee forward into into his groin. Unfortunately her hit wasn't well timed and he recovered quicker than she could run as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back dropping her and then standing over her taunting her. This time she stabbed her stiletto hard into his thigh causing him to fall to the ground and writhe in pain. Then she ran to her bedroom locking the door behind her and then running to the closet. Jason had insisted on the latest security system and she pressed the panic button that alerted the police and Stan that something was happening. As soon as she did she heard Ric start to pound on the door. She thought about sticking something in front until she heard the splintering of a chair up against the door. As she looked around the room for a weapon she spotted the brass lamp and quickly grabbed it.

OoOoOoO

"Oh Luke what a surprise" Helena said smiling.

He smiled back, "oh well Hells, you know me"

"Did my grandson send you? I still don't understand why he was so upset about the whole Spencer thing...ugh, what a God awful name" she lamented.

Luke didn't get a chance to respond when Jason come in putting the gun to her head. Helena froze; this wasn't Luke's style.

"What the-" she responded.

When she heard his voice she sneered, "the mouse, how that ingrate"

And that was all that had to be said and Jason made her stop talking. Luke stood there speechless...something he couldn't do for years was done in a moment. Three men came in to clean up the mess.

Jason turned to Luke, "she won't hurt her anymore" he said before walking away.

Alexis sat on the couch shaking...every time she closed her eyes she could feel Ric on her. She had tried to hit him when he finally came through the door but he tackled her knocking the wind out of her...she was scared of what he was capable of...and when he ripped her blouse off she kicked and fought with everything in her somehow finding the strength to push him off. She ran through the living room just as Sonny burst through the door. He saw her ripped shirt and bruised face and drew his gun...there were no words as Ric's life ended...when Mac came in he took one look at Alexis and called it self defense. Now she just sat there feeling cold and empty while the men cleaned up around her.

It was then she felt him...a strong sense coming over her. And when he walked through the door she ran to him throwing herself in his arms..and then letting the emotion burst forth.

He kissed her head, held her...Sonny had called on the road and told him what happened. If Ric wouldn't have already been dead he would have ripped him limb from limb.

She pulled back, "you're okay" she said her hands on his cheeks drinking him in.

"Everything is going to be okay now...I promise" he said the sight of the bruise on her face made him overcome with emotion.

In that moment she knew what he meant...everything really was going to be okay...and she wrapped herself in him...

She was finally free...


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: I promised an epilogue and here it is. Some of it is told in flashbacks italicized, and really it doesn't go too in depth or tell everyone's story...just kind of let's you know what happened after the last chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it and if you do leave some feedback! Also:**

**Quinceanera: in the Latin culture it is a coming out part for a girl's 15 birthday (sorta like a Sweet 16)**

"Mama, I don't want to wear a dress...I don't even see why I have to. Technically you don't have to wear a dress to be dressed formally, I am serious they even said it on What Not To Wear" Molly whined.

Alexis rolled her eyes at her little tomboy whose obvious future profession of a lawyer was peaking out. She was about to argue when the door opened and Molly's eyes lit up.

"DADDY!" she cried running and jumping in his arms.

She watched him spin her around before laying a kiss on her head, "why aren't you dressed Mol; we don't want to be late."

"Okay daddy, I will go get dressed right now" she said running up the stairs.

That got an Alexis eye roll as he walked towards her, "what" he asked blinking twice and standing in front of her.

She swatted his hard chest, "oh yeah Daddy asks and she skips away...Mommy asks and she wants to know why she has to wear a dress"

He smiled, "I just think she likes arguing with you"

The simplicity and honesty in everything he says is one of the things that made her fall in love with him those years ago.

"I love you" she said looking into his sky blue eyes.

A simple upturn of his lips; something most wouldn't notice...the ways his eyes sparkled back at her, "I love you too" he said bringing his lips to hers.

"EWWWWWWWW" JJ exclaimed running down the stairs.

"When are we leaving for Krissy's Cincinera?" he asked.

Alexis smiled at her boy with his two missing front teeth and his daddy's eyes, "Quinceanera, sweet...Quinceanera" she repeated.

"Uh huh, that thing"

"After Daddy gets dressed we will go...now JJ, no going outside...I don't want your suit dirty" she added before he ran off.

Her husband smiled at her, "ten minutes" he promised as he took the stairs two at a time.

As she watched him go her mind traveled back to another place.

_Flashback..._

"_Are you turning me down" he asked a sad look in his eye._

_She sighed, "I am happy Jason...we're happy...I am not the marrying kind" she tried to explain._

"_I guess I should return this" he said sliding the ring back in his jean pocket._

_A pang of guilt washed over her...he had went out of his way to plan this...a trip into the city, a Broadway show, a carriage ride through Central Park. He had always tried to appeal to her sensibilities._

_Before she could speak again he brought up something else, "there is something else"_

"_Okay" she said her heart dropping to her feet._

"_I want to adopt Molly...I mean if she doesn't have my last name, it's okay...but I love her...like she is my own...and I want her to know that even though Ric is gone...she has a father who loves her"_

_She didn't think she could love him more than she already did...until that moment, "I like that idea" she said tears in her eyes._

_He wiped the tear that escaped away with his thumb, "me too"_

_Three weeks later the paper's were filed, and Alexis was happy. The aftermath of the proposal had been weird at first...but now things were back to normal. She was leaving the office when the call came._

_Forever she would remember the sound of Carly's voice on the phone...but the only words she actually heard were, "Jason...Mercy hospital...come now" _

_In record time she was flying through the doors. Unlike General Hospital she didn't know where to go; luckily Carly was there._

"_Alexis" she called running over._

"_Is he okay?"_

"_They think it his brain...he blacked out driving" Carly tearfully explained._

_Two women sat there silent, waiting for news. Finally the doctor came out._

"_Well Mr. Morgan has a slight bleed in the brain...it has to be fixed...we are going to send him over to General Hospital so Dr. Drake can do the surgery...it is a pretty common procedure...he is stabilized and we will be transferring him in a couple of hours"_

_Alexis nodded, "can I see him"_

"_Are you family?"_

_Suddenly everything swirled...what was she...his live-in girlfriend, his lover, friend, the mother of his child. Instead Carly spoke up._

"_She's his wife"_

"_Oh right this way"_

_Alexis made a mental note to send Carly champagne for her quick thinking. She walked into the room and his eyes were slightly opened._

"_Hi" he said simply smiling._

_She couldn't help the tears from falling, "oh God Jason...you don't know how happy I am you are okay" she said coming to him._

_He reached out to her and she fell into his arms as he pulled her on the bed with him, "I'm okay...don't worry...I'm not going anywhere"_

_And for the first time in her life...she believed it. They lay there silently until Alexis blurted out, "I want to be your wife..."_

_This garnered a huge smile, "after the surgery...we will have a nice little ceremony...and I can tell people that all I had to do to get you to agree was to have a brain bleed"_

_Alexis laughed, "shut up"_

"_I love you"_

"_Love you too"_

"Ready?" Jason asked waking her out of her trance.

He walked to her his tie still undone; there were no words needed as she just reached her hands and fixed it. When it was done she wanted to rip it off of him...for the rest of her life; the sight of him in a suit would always make her heart beat a little faster.

"Yeah" she said patting him on the chest and calling the kids. Molly came running down in her ballerina length sage colored dress. JJ looked like a mini version of Jason except with dark curls in his black suit. Kristina had handpicked the colors and dresses for the special occasion. She also had decided she wanted everyone to have to wait to see her at the Mass until she was all ready.

When they arrived at the church; Alexis and Molly went one way, and Jason and JJ went the other. But not before Alexis stopped her son.

"The Game boy" she said putting her hand out.

"Aww man, but mom Spencer is going to have his...and we were going to play"

"You heard your mom JJ; hand over the game boy...and maybe at the party later mommy will think of giving it back to you" he said as his son reluctantly gave the game boy to Alexis.

JJ left to walk into the church, "you're so sexy in daddy mode" Alexis said winking and walking away. He smiled as he walked into the church loving the way the green dress clung to her curves.

As he walked into the sanctuary he was hit in the leg by a toddler.

"Uncle Dason" the little blond haired boy exclaimed a gleam of mischievous in his eyes that reminded Jason of his mother.

"John, get back here...I swear" Carly called across the room.

"UNCCLLLLLEEEE JAYYYYYYSOOOON" he heard another voice call out running between Carly's legs.

"BJ!" Carly called after her daughter Barbara Jane...affectionately and bittersweetly called BJ after a sister Carly never knew, but was always in her heart.

By the time she got to them they were both in Jason's arms.

"Guy's we gotta sit down Kristina's mass is going to start" she said leaning in to give Jason a kiss.

After everyone took their seats the ceremony started. Jason watched as Kristina took her place in front of the priest. He couldn't believe how much she had started to look like her mom...and her in the white dress took him back to another time.

_Flashback_

_He stood on the beach in the Dominican Republic surrounded by family and friends. Carly had teased that he chose the Island for the wedding because they was so risk of semi flagging. It was just after sunset and the torches lit up their cove. It was the same cove he had took her at the start of their relationship...the first time he knew he was starting to fall in love with her. It was only days after his brain surgery with Dr. Drake that he started to plan the wedding. He had gotten her to finally say yes, and he didn't want to wait too long. The truth was he could have lived without her being his wife...they weren't exactly the marrying kind...but he wanted her to know she had it all. His love, his heart, his life...his last name...or the hyphenated version she was planning to use. He watched as Nikolas walked her down the aisle of petals...she was barefoot as was he. She had let her hair do the natural wave thing that he liked...it was slightly blowing in the warm breeze. _

_He was totally lost in the moment...the rest of the ceremony seemed a blur until finally his lips were on hers. The honeymoon had flown by but it wasn't until the second day back that he realized how much his whole life had changed._

_When he had finally extracted himself from the business he didn't know what to do with himself. He had enough money to never want for anything...so he decided to open up a couple motorcycle shops. He had come home tired and was greeted at the door by the Chinese delivery man. He quickly paid him and step inside where his wife was setting the table. After sitting down to dinner he set up a video he washed dishes with Alexis drying...and he wondered how his life had become so normal...so happy. And then it happened; Alexis handed him the manila envelope with the papers inside...and if on cue Molly Lansing Morgan came in, reached her arms up to him and uttered a word that changed his life, "DADA"_

"Can I please have my game boy?" their son asked as soon as they arrived at the reception hall.

Jason looked to Alexis and she nodded, "here JJ...but next time you ask your mom and I for permission, okay?"

"Thanks!" he said running off with cousin Spencer.

As they took their seats a very pregnant Sam waddled over.

"Alright where is the food" she said plopping down.

Alexis smiled, "well isn't someone just glowing...where is your husband?"

This got a smile, "Cruz got called in on a case...he told me to promise Krissy he would be here to steal a dance"

True to his word Cruz showed up in time for the dancing...as daddy only let a few cut in on him and his daughter.

Alexis watched the dancing couples; until she felt arms around her.

"You know...you shouldn't do that in public...my husband may see you"

Jason smiled as he silently led her to the dance floor and their bodies swayed perfectly to the music.

And both realized that this was freedom...in each other's arms...because together they could face anything...and together they released the chains that had held them for so long...chains of the past and the future...and together they were a family...and they were finally free.


End file.
